The Lost Aura Prince (Rewritten)
by BannanGodis
Summary: After Ash escaped from his kidnapper he meet Misty. Ash and Misty get to know secrets (Aura) about Ash some he doesen't know (yet) In the beginning will Ash and Misty was young (9-8 years old) but after a while Ash and Misty will be maybe 13-15 years.. (This story is rewritten from my second story of the same name)
1. Find A Strange Boy!

**Hello all my readers, you maybe recognize me from my "original" story of this? I personally thought that my first few chapters of it sucked, they were so ugly written that I am ashamed! ****That's why I was going to write clean this, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Ash - 7  
Misty – 8  
Misty's mom - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
Finding a Strange Boy!  
Ca.1 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

It was a wonderful day in the small village Cerulean City. There were two parts of the village, one part was the "rich" and the second part was where the "inferior". Those who lived in the "inferior" barely had any land to cultivate any food, if they were lucky the poor sometimes get "crap earth", the leftover from the rich.

In a small house there lived a family. The family was made up of a single mother who had four children. Unfortunately, their father had died some years ago. After the father died their mother had no choice but to care of the whole family on her own, with some help from the oldest daughter.

Because the girls' mother was always at work, the oldest sister was left to care for her younger siblings. One of these siblings was the youngest, a girl with carrot colored hair. The oldest sister had complete reign over the house, and did whatever she wished to her younger siblings.

So the orange-haired girl was alone in her room sitting on her bed. Clutched in her arms was a small doll that she had received from her father before his death.

This girl's name was Misty Waterflower, but everyone just called her Misty.

Misty looked down at her doll with button eyes, and sighed. She could hear all the other children playing outdoors, and their laughs. A small tear slipped down her cheek and landed on the doll. Misty bowed her head, she was a kind person who did not like to show her emotions.

Then there was a knock on the door, one that was barely heard. Misty raised her head and glanced at the door, eyes gleaming with tears. The door swung open, and Misty's mother trudged into her room. Misty studied her mother, whose face was outline with tiredness and worry. Misty's mother sat down carefully next to her daughter, and Misty quickly tried to look happy, but failed.

"Honey how are you?" Her mother asked, and Misty looked away, she did not want her mother to see her so vulnerable.

"I'm fine mom, please leave." Said Misty, then she smiled sweetly at her mother, her mother sighed, knowing that something was troubling her daughter. She was about to get up and leave, then an idea struck her. One that would surely make Misty happy.

"We can go out in the woods and pick some fresh apples so we can make apple pie." Said Misty's mom with a cheery voice. Misty looked at her mother, a real smile spreading across her face, and nodded.

Misty and her mother stood up and walked out of the door, heading towards the forest.

* * *

Misty and her mother had picked apples for several hours so they had two full baskets full of bright red apples, Misty skipped to basket and laid down the last apple. Strangely the apple she had just laid down was not red, but this apple was as green as the grass.

"A green apple?" Asked Misty's mom, confused as she raised an eyebrow at Misty, who giggled and nodded happily.

"I like different things, it reminds me of myself!" Said Misty happily.

"Misty I-" Misty's mother stiffened, for she heard footsteps and male voices, which were coming closer her and her daughter. She quickly reacted, pulling on her daughter's arm and ducked behind a bush. She held in Misty close to her chest to calm down the young girl.

"Mom...-"

"Ssshh..." Misty could hear when footsteps coming closer and closer them, she could see through the bush and could see that the brush up ahead was beginning to move.

Misty's mother held her daughter closer, she was so nervous! Then out of the brush came a young boy with black spiky hair, wearing a white silk tunic. A small yellow mouse was riding on his shoulder.

The young boy looked behind him, like he was being chased by someone. He stumble back a few steps, not seeing a tree root, which tripped him. The boy fell on the ground with a yelp, but the yellow mouse leapt off the boy's shoulder and landed unharmed. The boy tried to immediately stand up but fell back to his knees, he must have injured them when he fell.

"Pikapi..." Whispered the yellow mouse anxiously, the boy smiled tightly, and then patted the mouse on the head.

"I'm fine." He said with a calm voice, he tried to stand up again but he just fell to his knees again.

"Chuuu..." The mouse whined.

_"Look footsteps!" _A deep voice said.

_"The boy and the rat must be near!" _Another voice replied.

Misty had a feeling gnawing in her stomach, she just felt like that the men is looking for this boy. But why? Misty looked at the boy and could see the fear brimming in the boy's eyes.

Misty closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She must be brave, just like her father.

She broke herself loose from her mother's overprotective grip and showed herself for the boy and the mouse. Immediately the yellow mouse raced in front the boy, glaring at her, and sparks flew out of the mouse's red cheeks. Misty stared at the magical creature, that boy must be rich to have succeeded in acquiring one of those magical creatures, especially if it is an electric type.

"Pikaaa..." Growled the mouse angry, but Misty didn't back away.

"Hi." Said Misty smilingly, boy look up suspiciously at Misty.

"..." But the boy didn't say anything, he just looked down on his injured knee.

Misty frowned when he didn't reply and took her hands on her hips.

"I said 'Hi' to you!" shouted Misty, the boy looked behind him to see if someone came out of the bushes.

Misty's face began to turn red when the boy didn't reply a second time. Not from blushing, but from… from… anger. Misty raised her voice again:

"I SAID 'HI' TO Y-"

"I heard you..." Whispered the boy, he sounded almost afraid. But who can blame him? Who would not be afraid of a girl whose face looked like an angry Gyarados?

Misty's mother knew what was coming next, and quickly stood up and went over to her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. Misty glanced up at her mother, "Misty calm down..."

"_He must be here!"_ They could hear male voices coming closer and closer.

"Need help?" Asked Misty's mom, and she reached out a helping hand, the boy looked suspiciously at the hand, but when he was about accept her hand, something jumped in front of him.

"Pika pika pik Pikachu pika pikapi..." The mouse said.

The boy sighed and put a reassuring hand on the mouse's head. The mouse looked into the boy's resolute and tenacious eyes, he knew his friend so well. He knew that when he had those two looks at the same time that it was impossible to changed his mind.

The boy took Misty's mom's hand and slowly stood up. He wobbled a bit but still managed to stand up. Misty's mother looked into the boy's tired eyes and smiled.

But then the boy fell to the ground unconscious, the yellow mouse started with horror at the sight of his friend was lying unconscious on the ground. Misty's mother took up the boy and held him in "bridal style".

* * *

Misty and her mother walked home, of course followed the mouse with them. The mouse was eyeing them, keeping a close watch on his best friend and the strange people.

Misty's mother gently put down the unconscious boy on a bed, then went and got a pack of ice, placing it on the boy's head.

"Pikapi..." Misty's mother looked sadly on the anxious mouse.

"Mom why did the boy fainted?" Misty asked her mother.

"It looks like he passed because he was exhausted." She explained simply.

The hours passed but the boy never woke up, and the mouse refused to leave the boys side, whining. Misty's mother was fearing the worse, could have the boy… died? She was open to about her mouth to say just that, when the boy let out a small cough. The mouse quickly raced to the boy.

The boy opened his eyes and saw two strange woman in front of him, but calmed down when he saw his yellow buddy next to the two girls.

"P-Pikachu?" He whispered gently with a smile, Pikachu let out a cry of joy. His best friend was fine.

"Are you okay?" Asked Misty gently, for some mysterious reason she did not want to leave this boy. Why did she feel that way?

"Yeah..." Whispered the boy, his eyes like the new brown product called chocolate. Misty had just tasted chocolate once before and it was when her father had managed to take a small piece chocolate from the Royal Palace.

"What's your name?" She asked the boy.

"Ashton..." He whispered, but then he fainted once more.

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think? Tell me, was it good that I updated this chapter? Or was it bad? Tell me so I know.**


	2. Nightmare

**Hi all you lovely readers. Here comes the second chapter of "The Lost Aura Prince,"** **and I really hope that when I wrote Chapter 1 that it was better than before. If it was not, I am truly sorry!**

**Oops, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter was that I got the help of 11JJ11, and that I am truly grateful for the help.**

**Ash – 7  
Ash's mom- ?  
Ash's father- ?  
Brock - ?  
kidnapper - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
Nightmare!  
Ca.2 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

The black-haired boy slept peacefully tucked into Misty's bed. Misty had protested that a strange boy would sleep right in her bed. Her three sisters had a room that even the spoiled prince would be happy with it, but Misty's room was so small it had hardly anything more than her hard bed. But Misty's mother had said that he would be in Misty's room.

The yellow mouse with a tail that resembled a lightning bolt lay beside the sleeping boy. It had refused to leave the boy named "Ash" for a single minute. The yellow mouse watched with concern when Ash began to turn around and mumble in his sleep.

**In Ash's dream**

Ash sat in his room and read in the Bible. He really hated to read. Well, he had no problem with reading, he just hated to read the same book again and again. If it had not been for the young prince's faithful best friend he would have died of boredom.

Ash flipped through the book, uninterested, when he heard a light knock on the steel door.

"My young prince, I've been sent here to inform you that the king and queen are looking for you," a male voice said from the other side of the door. Ash slammed the holy book shut and sighed. He knew when his mother and father inquired after him, it meant they would ask him if he has read the Bible, or it's bad news.

When the guard heard no response, he knocked a bit harder at the door. "Your Highness?"

"I'm coming... I'm coming... I'll just change," Ash replied as nicely as possible. He could hear when the guard walked away.

The young prince jumped out of the bed and put on one of his favorite tunics. Then he put on his golden crown and went up to the sleeping yellow mouse.

The sleeping magical creature lay on a red and white pillow, in the shape of a circle. (A pokéball.) He smiled and patted the sleeping mouse, who woke up and smiled.

"Pika Pikapi.. (Good morning Ash..)" Yawned the electric mouse. The young prince smiled.

"Good morning Pikachu." Pikachu stretched and scratched his eyes.

"The king and queen want to meet with me." Pikachu looked at Ash entirely uninterested and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Ash looked at his yellow friend who tried to go back to sleep.

"Please..."

"…"

"I do not want to go alone .." Pikachu opened one eye.

"You can get a bottle of ketchup," Ash said in a singsong voice. Immediately after the word "ketchup" left his mouth, Pikachu started jumping around like a happy Spoink.

"PIKACHU PIKA PI?! (What are we waiting for?!)" cried Pikachu. When he started to pull Ash's arms, Ash laughed.

Ash walked into the corridor with his excited friend on his shoulder. On the wall, there were lots of plaques with the former royal families. When Ash looked at his family photo he felt that for some mysterious reason, it didn't feel right. He felt that he didn't belong to this family.

Ash walked up to the guards guarding the king and queen. Because the guard recognized the young prince, he was allowed in.

Ash walked into the room and saw his parents sitting on their thrones. He gulped and went up to the king and queen.

The king frowned when he saw the dangerous creature on the sole heir. He had said at least hundred times that guards will keep the rat from the young prince. The king stood up and gave gestured for all the guards to leave the room, as he would be talking about the kingdom's fate. At once, all the guards left the room, leaving the young prince alone with the king and queen. Pikachu obviously still sat on Ash's shoulder.

"Son you'll soon be old enough to marry a princess and become the next king." The king began his speech.

"But father I'm just 7 years old, I'm too young to marry or even be the king. I've never left the castle, and I'm not ready for such a big step." Ash tried to convince the most stubborn man in the world to change his mind, but it was impossible to change the King's opinion.

"I know you do not feel ready, but in only a few years you will be king and be responsible for the kingdom."

"But I do not want to be king..." murmured Ash quietly. He knew that no matter what he said, the king would still win.

"What did you say?" asked the queen. She was much younger than the king was. The queen had been forced to marry a stranger, so she knew how the young prince felt right now.

"I never wanted to be king, I just wanna be a normal boy and have common problems! I hate to be locked in here day in and day out!" Ash cried, his eyes tearful. He had kept it in for several years, but now he finally let it all out.

"I'm sorry to say it, but you have no choice. As the only heir, it is your responsibility to accept your fate." Ash let his tears flow. He didn't want this life.

One of the guards entered the room. He was one of the best, even if he was dark-skinned. He was the only one of the guards the prince liked.

"Brock bring the prince to his room" ordered the King. Brock nodded and grabbed the heir by the arm. The dark-skinned man began to gently pull the prince to the door. Ash struggled a little.

"Let me go. I can walk by myself." Ash protested. Brock ignored the prince. Pikachu could see from Ash's face that he did not like it, so he let small sparks fly from his red cheek pouches, which immediately led to Brock releasing the prince's arm. All the other guards came into the room and held out their swords against the yellow mouse.

"Pikachu stop." Ash said firmly, but quietly. Immediately, the sparks stopped coming from Pikachu's cheeks. He looked at Ash apologetically. He had just wanted to protect Ash.

"I'm not angry," Ash explained as he lovingly pet his friend.

"Chaa!" Pikachu exclaimed in delight. The guards lowered their weapons because they knew that the Prince had control of the situation.

No one in the palace could understand how the young prince controlled the magical creature with its electrical attacks. All of the royals had a magical creature as a guard, but all their attacks were just normal types. No one was ever able to tame an electric magical creature, and that's why everyone was so worried that Pikachu would shock the prince.

Ash walked out of the room. Nobody dared mess with the Prince as long as he had Pikachu on his shoulder.

**That night**

Ash slept peacefully in his big bed. His mattress felt like fluffy clouds. Pikachu lay on his pillow, next to the prince's bed.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a man with a big smile on his face. He looked around to see if there was anyone else in the room. They could see the young prince, who lay in his bed peacefully.

The man walked closer to the prince's bed, extra careful to not wake the prince. If that should happen, they would be executed at once.

The man gently pulled away the blanket that was over the prince's sleeping body and took out a cloth. He also took out an old rope. The man took a deep breath and jumped on the bed and landed on the boy's hands with his legs. The prince woke up and was about to scream for the guards, but before a single sound had left his mouth, the man forced a cloth into it.

Ash tried to scream for help. He had never been so scared in his life. What did this man want from him? Was he a murderer?

"Mmmpw! Mmmpw!" Ash yelled as he tried to shake himself free from the man's grip, causing the man to become irritated and hit the prince on the cheek. Ash stopped immediately.

Ash looked at the sleeping Pikachu and tried to wake him up, but the yellow mouse did not wake up.

The man leaned over to Ash's ear and whispered something into the boy's ear.

"The more you struggle, the more I will hurt you." Ash shuddered and immediately began to struggle. He must leave!

And like the man said, he hit the boy across the face. Ash began to see double. The man struck a blow to cause the boy to fall unconscious. The man looked at the unconscious boy and stepped back carefully. He began to tie the boy's hands and feet together. He put a bag over the boy's head, so that if anyone saw him they would not know that he had kidnapped Kanto's prince.

He threw the bound boy over his shoulder and walked slowly out of the room. On the way out, it so happened that Ash's feet hit a bookcase, causing a book to fall on the floor.

Pikachu woke up when the book hit the floor. He looked up, finding an empty bed with its duvet all helter-skelter. Something wasn't right... Ash would never leave Pikachu, so where had he gone? Automatically, Pikachu started sniffing the air, finding a strange smell mixed with Ash's. Pikachu quickly ran out the "dog door" to find Ash.

The man put down the newly awakened boy in a carriage which was drawn by four Rapidash. The prince struggled to free himself from the ropes to no avail. The man sat up in the cart and used a whip to make the Rapidash start running.

The man had a satisfied smile on his face, as he had managed to escape without any problems. Just when he thought that, a bright light appeared in front of the cart, causing all the Rapidash to stop.

Before them stood Pikachu, sparks flying from his cheeks. Pikachu beat all Rapidash and the man. Then he opened the door to the carriage and saw his best friend bound and gagged.

When Ash saw Pikachu, tears of joy ran down his battered face. Pikachu wasted no time. He began to gnaw the ropes that were around Ash's wrists. He could see bruises on Ash's ankles and growled. How dare anyone harm Ash?

When Ash was finally freed, he took out the cloth that was in his mouth and untied his legs.

"Thanks buddy."

"Chaa (No problem)"

Ash and Pikachu fled out of the cart and ran out into the woods to hide.

**In the real world (Not Ash's dream)**

Ash opened his eyes and saw before him his best friend, but Pikachu had a worried look.

"Pika pikapi chu? (Are you okay Ash?)"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

"Pika.. (Okay..)"

Ash looked out and saw that the sun was high up in the sky, it was morning.

"Good morning Ash!" Ash looked towards the door and saw the orange-haired girl in front of him, a big smile on her lips.

He smiled at her. If only he knew that the two would be best friends.

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Explain to me why you hate / like / love this chapter!**


	3. Older Sisters!

**Ash – 7  
Misty – 8  
Daisy - ?  
Violet - ?  
Lily - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
Older Sisters!  
Ca.3 – In the Middle Ages**

* * *

Ash jumped out of the bed and went up to the orange-haired girl, and Pikachu of course ran after his best friend. He would never, ever leave Ash alone with a stranger, especially if it was a woman or girl. Ash stood in front of the smiling girl and stretched his hand towards her so she could lay down her gentle hand for him to kiss. His parents had told him it's how you should treat a young lady.

Misty, confused by the young boy's behavior, hesitantly put her hand in his astonishingly warm one and shook hands with him. She noticed that he didn't seem to grasp what she was doing. Had he never shook anyone's hand before? After a few seconds, it seemed as if he finally understood what she was doing.

"My name is Ashton and it is a great honor to talk to you Miss.. Ehm.. What is your name?" Misty raised an eyebrow, why was he so formal? Was he from a rich family or something?

"My name is Misty and you can stop being so formal, I will not call you Ashton. I'll call you Ash or the mysterious kid, you choose," Misty said with a smile. She tried to make him laugh because he looked so serious.

Ash stared at Misty, shocked. She was giving him a choice? It had never happened before. His parents and guards decided all he could do. And she did not want him to be formal, his mother and father had told had told me that you should always be polite when a woman is nearby or when talking with her. Ash smiled and dropped the handshake between them.

"You can call me Ash." Misty nodded, as he had learned not to be so polite.

"If there isn't any trouble, of course." he quickly added, Misty sighed.

"Do you want to help me to bake an apple pie? You must be hungry. You've slept for two days." Ash blinked a few times, she asked him for help and he had slept for two whole days! Just when he started to think about it, his belly rumbled, causing the young prince to blush. Misty laughed to the blushing boy.

"I would like to take something to eat, but you can actually have apple pie as breakfast?" asked Ash, confused. At the castle, apple pie was the dessert.

"Ehm .. Actually, we usually only have apple pie as dessert, but mom said when you woke up, we could bake pie if we wanted," she explained. He had never eaten pie before breakfast. Wow, his parents must have really been strict with him.

Ash looked shamefully down at his feet, Misty looked at him confused. Why did he looked so ashamed, had he done something wrong?

"What's wrong?" She asked gently. She didn't want to make things worse. He looked up at her with his brown eyes and smiled a goofy smile. She hated that smile. Wow, he had only done it once, and she's already begun to hate it. Great.

"In my family, I never got to help with anything. I've never baked anything in my life." Misty stared at Ash, surprised. Why didn't they let him bake? Was it because he was a boy?

"Are you a good hunter?" Misty inquired. If he couldn't bake, he must be able to hunt. How else could he survive in this cruel world?

"No, I'm useless at hunting.." Misty jaw dropped when he said it, she had difficulty in deciding if he was a rich kid or one of the poorest in the village.

"Ehm okay.. Let's go to the kitchen," said Misty. She couldn't ask more because she knew she would get stupid answers. The boy smiled at her and his magical creature jumped onto his shoulder, letting small sparks fly from his cheeks. Did the mouse have problems with her or what?

"What is that!" Misty shouted as she pointed the yellow mouse, mouse begins to whistle innocently to Ash would not get angry at him.

Ash looked at Misty, confused, before he concludes that she meant Pikachu. Ash looked at Pikachu, who was still whistling.

"You mean Pikachu?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The carrot-haired girl nodded.

"He's my best friend." Ash stated. Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Ash's.

Ash, Pikachu, and Misty had walked into the kitchen during their conversation. Misty walked up to one of the cabinets to get some apples before remembering why she and her mother had gone out into the woods from the first place. They had run out of apples and looked for some more in the forest. Misty mentally hit herself on her forehead. How could she forget that?

Pikachu and Ash, who were standing in the kitchen's doorway, looked confused when Misty ran around like a Pachirisu. Why was she running around so much?

"Is there something wrong?" Ash asked when he finally worked up the courage to do so. He began to think it might've been better if he had kept quiet.

When Misty looked at the confused black-haired boy and smiled, she could see that Pikachu was glaring at her. Seriously, what had she done?

"For apple pie, we need apples. But we have no apples," Misty explained like she was talking with a four-year-old. Ash realized she was treating him like a little boy and raised an eyebrow. He was new to all this, as in the castle, his only task was to read.

"So what should we do?" Ash inquired. Ugh, he felt so stupid right now! Misty sighed and rolled her blue-green eyes. Did she honestly have tell him what they needed to do when she said they had no apples?

"Well if we don't have any apples for apple pie, what do we need?" Misty asked sarcastically. She mentally slapped herself when she saw that he had to actually think about it.

"Apples?" Was his reply, although he sounded doubtful. Misty clapped her hands slowly to show how "stupid" he is, but Ash took it as real applause.

"Did you see that Pikachu?! I got it right!" Ash celebrated, doing a "victory dance." Pikachu and Misty sweatdropped.

"Okay Einstein, now we're going out to the woods to pick some apples." Suddenly, Misty froze. She could hear her sisters' voices. She certainly did not want them to scare Ash, as they had all of Misty's friends.

Into the room came her eldest sister Daisy, who had beautiful blonde hair. On her right stood Violet, who was the second oldest, with hair was as blue as the sea. On Daisy's other side was Lily, Misty's youngest older sister, who had hair as pink as her personality.

Misty really wished she could be invisible right now, as her three sisters was now standing right in front of her and Ash. Misty looked shocked that none of the looked at her. They all looked at Ash.

"Who are you?" Asked all of Misty's sisters. Ash blinked in surprise.

"Ehm.. I'm Ash.." the boy replied. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"So your name is Ash?" Daisy asked suspiciously, looking at the boy's clothes and seeing that he was wearing a tunic. The tunic had one of the most beautiful and expensive fabrics in all of Kanto.

"Be kind to him sis, he's cute and rich. And remember when you marry him, share your money with your three wonderful sisters."

"What!? Married!? NO, NO, NO! Ash and I are just friends! We're not even boyfriend and girlfriend yet!" Misty cried, her face starting to look like a tomato, while Ash looked on in confusion.

"Yet?" Violet said in a teasing tone. Misty's blush became even bigger as she realized what she had just said.

"Admit that you're in love with him, don't keep it in your heart."

"NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Shouted Misty. Ash still didn't know who she was talking about.

"Ehm Misty? Shouldn't we go to the woods and pick apples?" Misty looked at Ash and saw that he (thankfully) looked confused. He hadn't realized what her annoying sisters had said.

"Sorry Ash. We can go now." she said, her blush disappearing.

"Listen to your boyfriend now" Daisy laughed, Violet and Lily following suit after a few seconds.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Misty shouted in a dangerous voice, but her sisters only laughed more. Ash and Pikachu were afraid of Misty's anger.

"Obviously, he is not your boyfriend. He's too cute, stylish and rich for a loser like you. Just, like, check him out. If I were your age, I'd wanted to date him." Misty could feel her eyes filled with tears. Why were her sisters so mean to her?

Then she felt that someone push her behind his back. Ash. But why did he do it?

Ash looked almost red when he had heard what Misty's sisters had said. He wouldn't just stand there and let Misty get insulted!

"Woow, her boyfriend's protecting her!"

"How dare you treat Misty like that?! I haven't even known her for a whole day, but I know that you are wrong about her! She is an amazing person and I'm proud to call her my friend! So if you don't have something nice to say to her, you can do the world a favor and keep your big mouths shut!" Ash cried furiously, angry as a Beedrill. Misty's sisters were speechless. Nobody had ever talked to them like that. Misty's sisters walked out of the kitchen, and Misty just stood there in shock, looking at the only person in the world who had ever stood up to her sisters.

"Ash.." Ash turned around and blushed, he just realized what he had done and started to apologize.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Thanks..."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Ehm.. No problem."

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were walking through the woods, looking for the finest and largest apples as they could find. Misty held a basket for them to put the apples into.

Pikachu, who wasn't on Ash's shoulder at the moment, stopped suddenly, looking scared. Misty and Ash became curious about what could have possibly have Pikachu so scared. They peered behind a bush and could see a big Spearow who was eating a red apple.

Ash and Pikachu had had a bad experience with Spearows, and after that day, Pikachu had been afraid of them.

_Flashback_

_A 6 year old boy took a relaxing walk in the woods. This boy happened to be the young prince. He had been nagging at the guards for several hours to let him outside of the castle walls, so two guards came with the prince on his walk. They couldn't risk someone trying to harm, kill, or kidnap the naive kid._

_The prince was eating a big red apple when he suddenly began to feel that something was wrong. He could feel it with his whole being. He stopped eating his apple, and it was then he heard the cry for help. The black-haired prince immediately began to run through the woods to find the person in need. He completely disregarded the guards shouting at him to come back._

_When Ash finally found the creature that had screamed for help, he saw that it was a little Pikachu being attacked by a whole flock of Spearow. The yellow mouse lay there on the ground awaiting his death when he looked up and saw a boy standing nearby. Pikachu had always hated people,_ _but right now he needed help. Pikachu looked at the boy and asked for help._

_Ash heard the magical creature's prayer and took up a stone, throwing it at one of Spearows. All the Spearows looked at the boy for a short while, and after a few seconds of staring at the boy they returned to tormenting the small electric mouse._

"_Leave him alone!" Ash shouted, running into the large group of Spearows. He pushed his way to the injured Pikachu and used his body to protect it from Spearows beaks._

_Pikachu suddenly realized that he was no longer being attacked, and when he looked up he saw a boy. The boy shielded him with his body, and Pikachu could hear all the Spearows attacking the black-haired boy instead of him._

"_I will not let anything happen to you." Ash whispered to Pikachu, and for the first time, Pikachu felt safe. Pikachu closed his eyes and fell asleep in exhaustion._

"_Leave him alone!" Cried both the guards when they scared away all the birds. They ran to the prince who sat in the fetal position. _

_"Your Highness, the magical creatures are gone. You're safe," said one of the guards. When they put a hand on the Prince's shoulder, Ash looked up. The guards saw that he was cradling an injured Pikachu. A creature that nobody had ever tamed._

"_Thanks... This little guy need help." Ash said as he stood up. the guards nodded. They would never go against the prince's orders._

_Flashback End_

But considering that in a different way, Pikachu and Ash would've never become friends unless the flock Spearows had attacked them.

_Flashback_

_Pikachu lay quietly in a bed, and Ash sat on a chair next to the injured mouse. He had been sitting there all night. He hadn't even taken care of his own injuries. But he had barely been scratched compared to this little Pikachu. It had take a lot of damage._

_Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and discovered that he was not in the woods anymore. At first, he panicked, but when he saw the boy who had risked his life for him, the panic disappeared. The boy had fallen asleep with his head on Pikachu's bed, and it would've been so easy to leave the room and never come back. But for some mysterious reason, Pikachu just couldn't leave the boy._

_Suddenly, the boy started to move. He opened his eyes and saw that Pikachu was awake. Immediately, he began to smile._

"_Hey.." He yawned. Pikachu yawned as well._

"_Seems like it's true! Yawning is contagious!" Joked the boy, and Pikachu smiled at the boy._

"_Pi.. Pika? (Where am I?)" The boy smiled, Pikachu liked that smile._

"_You are in the royal palace."_

"_Chuuu? (royal palace?)"_

"_Yes, you are here because I wanted to help you. You were seriously injured."_

"_Pika Pikachu pi pika chu? (But how can you take me to the Royal Palace?)" Asked Pikachu._

"_Oops, I forgot to tell you.. I'm Ashton Ketchum, Kanto's prince and the only heir." _

"_PIKACHU?! (PRINCE?!)" Then Pikachu realized something. The boy had answered his questions as though he understood what he had said. But people can't understand the magical creatures, it's not possible._

"_Pika pika chu Pikachu pi Pikachu cha pi Pikachu. (My favorite vegetable is tomato.)" Said Pikachu. The boy would only understand it if he could understand Pikachu._

"_Okay .. I prefer fruit though. I'm not a big fan of vegetables.."_

"_PIKA PI PIKACHU!? (How can you understand me!?)"_

"_I don't know.. I was just born with it I guess. My parents said I had too vivid an imagination so that I imagined I could understand all the different sorts of magical creatures." Ash explained as he shrugged._

"_Piii.. (Woow..)"_

"_You know that in a few days so you can leave the castle and return to the forest."_

"_Chu? (What?)"_

"_You will be free"_

"_Pikaaa.. (Free..)"_

"_Where are you, Your Highness" Cried a voice in the background, causing the young prince to sigh._

"_Seems like I have to go, take care."_ _Said Ash. As he was about to leave, Pikachu stopped him by putting a paw on his leg. Ash turned around and looked confused at the bedridden mouse._

"_Pikachu pi? (Can I come?)" Pikachu asked shyly._

"_Obviously, if you want to, of course!" Pikachu was delighted yet surprised by the young prince's reply. Pikachu stood up and jumped from the bed to Ash's shoulder._

"_What are you doing?" Asked Ash confused, Pikachu hung his ears._

"_Pi Pika chu...- (I just wanted to-)" Pikachu was interrupted by Ash Pikachu patting his cheek. He'd never been touched on the cheek before. It felt good!_

"_I never said you had to jump down, I just asked" Pikachu smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Ash's._

"_You know, I've always wanted a friend. A friend who likes me because I'm ... I'm .. Me. Not because I'm prince." Ash sighed._

"_Pika pi pikachu? (have you never had a friend before?)"_

"_No. Because I'm the only heir, I'm not allowed to have friends outside of the castle. At the castle, they couldn't be my age… So the only thing I do is sit in my room and read." When Ash told Pikachu about his life, the yellow mouse felt so sorry for him._

"_Pika Pikachu pikapi chu pi pika.. (I can be your friend if you want..)"_

"_Do you really want that?"_

"_Pi! (Yes!)"_

"_Okay, from now on we are-"_

"_Chu (Friends)"_

_Flashback End_

The lone Spearow flew away and left the apple tree. There were lots of lovely apples there. There were red, green, and brown ones… They left the brown ones alone!

Ash, Misty and Pikachu walked over to the tree where Spearow had eaten the apple. Ash and Misty picked apples as they could reach while Pikachu was up in the trees picking the apples that were hardest to get.

Pikachu threw down the apples, and it was Ash and Misty's task to catch them. But Pikachu threw the apples too fast so that Ash and Misty ran around like idiots trying to catch all the apples. They were so busy trying to catch the apples that they didn't realize they were backing towards the steep hill. Ash and Misty lost their balance and started rolling down the hill. Pikachu watched in horror as his friend literally rolled away.

Ash was the first one down the hill, but before he could get up, Misty came rolling down the hill, ending up on top of Ash.

"Ehm.. I'm so sorry.." Misty whispered, embarrassed. She had never been this close to a guy before.

"Don't worry about it. But can you get off of me?" Misty's face became even redder when he said that. She had her hand on his chest and could feel Ash's heartbeat and his breaths. Misty rolled gently off of Ash. They sat up and looked at each other.

"PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Cried Pikachu, who had seen the whole incident. Pikachu ran up to Ash and began to examine him to see if he had been injured on the way down. Luckily, Ash had not been injured. Pikachu looked at Misty, and if looks could kill, Misty would be dead ten times over by now. Misty noticed this and became afraid.

Ash stood up and had a big smile on his face. It was as if the incident from a few seconds ago had never happened.

"Let's go to your home so you can teach me how to make apple pie!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Misty smiled at the boy. He was acting like a five-year-old.

"Okay Ash." Misty looked at Pikachu and saw that he was still glaring at her. Great. Now he hated her even more!

Ash, Misty and Pikachu (sitting on Ash's shoulder) came home from apple picking. They had been forced to pick new apples because when Ash and Misty had fallen down the hill, all the apples had rolled away.

They went into the kitchen and began to make the pie, and Misty told Ash to cut apples. Ash did so, although at first he was pretty useless at it. But after a few apples, he was pretty good. When Ash and Misty poured the flour into the bowl, they ended up having a flour war. After several minutes of cleaning up all the flour that was around the kitchen, they stuffed into the pie plate in the oven.

"Hope it will be good."

After several minutes of waiting, the pie was ready to be eaten. Ash took a bite of the pie when it was still hot, burning his tongue and eliciting laughs from Pikachu and Misty.

But aside from the fact that Ash burned his tongue off, the pie was excellent. This was a good ending to a wonderful day in freedom. Well, it felt that way to Ash, anyways.

* * *

**BannanGodis:**** thanks to awolflover2 for help me with this text, thanks! :)**


	4. Can We Trust You?

**Ash – 9  
Misty – 10  
Daisy - ?**

**The Lost Aura Prince~  
Can We Trust You?  
Ca.4 ~ In The Middle Ages**

-Oo-

After Ash and Pikachu moved into the Waterflower family it had been so much easier and more fun to live. Before, it was that you woke up in the morning, harvesting agriculture, went home late and went to bed.. Then so would they do the same thing again tomorrow. But today in Waterflower's family had more money so they could get food every day, their success was due to Ash and Pikachu. Ash had been a very stubborn boy and had been working overtime to learn how to take care of a farm. His hard work was certainly not wasted, he became one of the best agricultural harvester!

-Oo-

It was morning in the wonderful village Cerulean City, inside a cottage it sleeps an orange-haired girl. Every night she went to bed with a smile on her lips, it's in any case she has done the past two years. The sleeping girl began to wriggle in her bed, the sun's rays warm glow on her face. She slowly opened her Viridian colored eyes and looked around her, she began to smile when she began to think about Ash.. That boy had changed her life, he had been her first friend.

Misty sat up and stretched her thin arms, she still couldn't believe it had gone about two years ago when her mother and she had found Ash and Pikachu in the woods. The orange-haired girl stopped to stretch her body when she started thinking about what had happened six months ago, her beloved mother had died.. She had lost both her parents at such a young age, she was so happy that Ash had been there for her when she had a hard time. Misty got up and changed from her nightgown to her normal clothes, when she was done, she went out from her room.

Misty walked through the hallway and stopped in front of a door, she knocked gently on the door.

Knack, knack, knack

"Ash and Pikachu, it's time to wake up." She said through the door and waited for a response from the black-haired boy, when she got no response she wrinkled her forehead and knocked a second time.

Knack, knack, knack

"Ash wake up!" Said the irritated girl again, she knocked a lot harder and talked much higher. She waited a few seconds to listen if she heard Ash's soft voice or if she heard someone moving in there.

-Oo-

Ash lay sleeping in his bed with Pikachu close to his chest and had his pillow over his head to block the screaming girl in his head, of course he hadn't even thought of that "screaming girl" in his head is orange-haired friend Misty.

"ASH!" Ash lifted the pillow from his head and he looked down at his yellow friend, he saw that Pikachu was holding his ears. So the voice he had thought was only in his head is real, oh no it was then he realized who the voice belonged..

"Umm… I'm awake.." Ash said nervously, he begged to Arceus that Misty wouldn't rip off his head.. He had like plant with it..

"So you've been awake all the time?" Asked Misty with much anger, Ash sweat drop when he realized that he had made the most dangerous creature in the world angry. This morning hadn't started so well..

"I didn't think it was you who called me, I thought it was an annoying voice that bothered me.." Immediately when he said that he realized what he had just said, he was glad he had Pikachu there.. Otherwise Misty would seriously kill him, Imagine Kanto's former prince would be murdered by a girl..

-Oo-

Did he just said that Misty thinks she heard, he called her really "an annoying voice in his head"? Full Misty's face turned red with anger, her face looked like a tomato.

"Hurry up to be ready before the breakfast is over." Said Misty angrily, she walked away with an angry facial expression.

-Oo-

Ash sighed relieved when he heard the angry tomato had went away, the black-haired boy sat up on the bed and stretched. He had survived Misty's wrath, wait a bit.. Did she said breakfast, waait did she said that he and Pikachu would miss breakfast?! When Ash had finally worked what Misty had said to him, he threw off the covers and ran around the room like a Pachirisu.. The stressed child ran around the room in just his pants, he had no sweater.

Pikachu opened his black eyes just to see his best friend run around like he had fire on his ass, he sat up and yawns loud. Ash looked to his yellow best friend who was awake now, Ash then realized that he was just in his pants and had no sweater. Ash donned his shirt and swapped pants, Ash had a sweater from Misty's mom because his tunic became dirty and so did the young former prince have unwanted attention.

"Pika pi Pikpi.. (Good morning Ash..)" Did the electrical magical creatures said with a little smile, he jumped up on his human friend's shoulder and pressed his cheek against the boy's cheek.

"Good morning buddy." Ash said as he scratched the yellow mouse below the chin, Pikachu made a cute "Chaa!" sounds of pleasure. Ash walked up to the door and took his hand on the handle, but he didn't open the door, Pikachu looked confusedly at his friend.

"Pikachu, I know you don't trust Misty.. But please just today so can you may not give her those murdering eyes? And yes, I have seen how you have dealt with Misty." Ash said with a soft tone, Pikachu's ears hung sad.. He had hoped that Ash hadn't seen it, he was embarrassed more than he ever did in his life.

"Pika.. Pikachupi.. Chu? (I'm sorry.. But I feel I can't trust Misty.. Do you trust her?)" Said Pikachu, Ash could hear how much his little buddy ashamed about his abusive behavior.

"I know you don't trust her, but you trust me right? Misty hasn't done anything that indicates that she wants to hurt me or you, I trust her.. She is the only person in my life who love me because I'm me, not because I'm a spoiled prince.." Pikachu nodded, Ash and Pikachu had had this conversation several times but Pikachu couldn't shake the awful feeling of Misty.

"Pi.. Pikachu chu.. (I.. I'll try..)" Promised Pikachu with a smile, Ash smiled and opened the door.

"Thanks buddy, you can't understand how much it means to me." Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's cheek and let some small sparks flew, the sparks didn't hurt Ash.. It was "love sparks".

-Oo-

Pikachu and Ash went into the kitchen, there sat Misty and her oldest sister Daisy. Misty didn't look so happy when she saw the guy who had called her "an annoying voice".

"Umm.. Hi Misty, good morning Daisy." Said Ash nervously, he could feel Misty's eyes "burned" him.

"Hi Ash." Said Daisy as she continued to eat her sandwich, Ash was waiting for a "Hi" from Misty but it wasn't a "Hi" or "Good morning Ash" it used to be. Ash sighed and sat down on a chair that was between the two sisters, Pikachu looked at Misty suspiciously. Why was she angry at Ash, every time Pikachu looked at the orange-haired girl he could see the moment when she low over Ash.

_Flashback (Chapter 3)_

_Pikachu sat up in an apple tree and threw down the biggest and best apples he could find to Ash and Misty. Pikachu thought that both Misty and Ash caught the apples without any problems, so he began to throw down more apples and threw them down much faster._

_But all didn't go as Pikachu had planned, Pikachu's plan had been to Ash and Misty would have caught all the apples and so would they be able to go home to Misty much faster. But instead they got not so good.. Pikachu saw his best friend and a girl he just met_ _rolled down from the hill, Pikachu ran down at the hill after his best friend.. It was all he had in the tank, he must make sure that Ash wasn't injured._

_When Pikachu had run down from the steep hill, he saw a sight that made __him so angry that sparks flew from his cheeks, in front of him he saw the orange-haired girl lying over Ash! Ash and girl's lips were so close together, them almost kissing! Pikachu ran so fast as he could to the black-haired boy and the orange-haired girl._

"_Ehm.. I'm so sorry.." Said Misty embarrassed, she had never been this close to a guy before. Especially not lie over a guy.. Pikachu could see the redness on the orange-haired girl who will soon be dead, more sparks flew from his red cheeks._

"_Don't worry about it_ _but can you get off me?" Misty's face got even redder when she realized that she was still on top of a guy, she had her hand on Ash's chest and could feel his heartbeat. The blushing orange-haired girl rolled off Ash's body and Ash sat up, both Misty and Ash looked into each other's eyes and smiled._

"_PIKAPI! (ASH!)" Shouting Pikachu, Pikachu ran up to his best friend and started to examine him if Ash had been injured. Luckily enough could Pikachu sigh in relieved, Ash wasn't damaged. When Pikachu had investigated the black-haired boy he turned his gaze toward at the orange-haired girl who had lay over Ash, Pikachu gave Misty such a look that made the orange-haired girl backed away from Pikachu._

_But Ash just stood up with a huge smile on his lips, it was like what happened for just a few seconds ago had never happened. Pikachu quickly looked at his best friend and smiled, but then he returned to give Misty the murder glances._

"_Let's go to your home_ _so you can learn how to make apple pie!" Ash shouted cheerfully, Pikachu just shook his head with a smile. Although it's been years for Ash to grow up so he doesn't, he's the same old Ash as Pikachu has always knows._

"_Okay Ash." Misty said with a smile, when she looked at Pikachu, she could see that he was still staring angrily at her. Misty known since Misty met Pikachu, he hated her and now he will hate her even more.. Just great..!_

_Pikachu jumped on his best friend's shoulder and stared angrily at Misty, he would never let Misty and Ash to be alone.. Never!_

Flashback End

Just the thought of what had happened that day did that electric sparks flew from his cheeks, but when Pikachu discovered that Ash looked at him disappointed. All sparks from Pikachu cheeks disappeared and Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder calmly. Pikachu would try to behave today, he had promised Ash.

Misty sighed when Pikachu gave her the same look that he has gave her the last two years, she didn't understand what she had done to get so much hate from the yellow mouse. When she looked at Ash, she saw that he gave Pikachu a disappointed glance, when Pikachu discovered it as he sat quietly on Ash's shoulder.

Why Pikachu hated her so much? Had she done something to make him hate her? These were some of the questions that Misty has been thinking about since the first day they meets, was he afraid she would hurt him? That's when it hit her, he wasn't afraid that she would hurt him.. He was afraid she would hurt Ash, it sounded logical! Even the first day Misty meets Pikachu has been overprotective of Ash, he has been like a little bodyguard to Ash.

_Flashback (Chapter 1)_

"_Pikapi.." Whispered Pikachu worried that his friend had been injured but the black-haired boy just smiled, he patted the yellow mouse on the head to calm down Pikachu._

"_I'm okay." He said calmly, the boy tried to stand up but because he fell down on his knees_ _it seemed as he had lied to his yellow friend. The yellow electric mouse looked anxiously at his best friend, his ears hung down._

"_Chuuu.." Whispering the mouse nervously, Pikachu really hated to see his best friend like this defenseless._

_"Look footsteps!" Said a dark male voice, Misty could hear that whoever the voice belonged to wasn't far from here. _

_"The boy and the rat must be near!" Shouted another male voice, whoever it is who shouted it didn't sound happy._

_When the alien voices had said "the boy and the rat" as she put two and two together, the boy and the magical creature was chased by those men… But why? Misty broke away from her mother's protective arms and went out of her hiding place, immediately when Misty proved Pikachu jumped in front of Ash and Pikachu let sparks fly from his red cheeks._

"_Hi."_ _Misty said with a smile, the_ _boy didn't give her a smile back. Misty could see the boy's mouse that it was prepared to at any moment to attack her, it didn't feel safe._

_"..." But the boy didn't say anything, he just looked down on his injured knee. Misty frowned when he didn't reply and took her hands on her hips._

_"I said 'Hi' to you!" Ash said still nothing to the angry orange-haired girl._

_"I SAID 'HI' TO Y-"_

_"I heard you..." Whispered the boy, he sounded almost afraid. But who can blame him? Who wouldn'tbe afraid of a girl whose face looked like an angry Gyarados?_

"_Misty calm down.." Misty's mother knew how Misty's temper could be .. Scary as she tucked her daughter._

_"He must be here!" They could hear male voices coming closer and closer. _

"_Need help?" Asked Misty's mom, and she reached out a helping hand, the boy looked suspiciously at the hand, but when he was about accept her hand, something jumped in front of him._

_"Pika pika pik Pikachu pika pikapi..." __The mouse said, he was obviously worried about his friend's health. The boy sighed and put a reassuring hand on the mouse's head, the boy wanted to show that everything was okay. Pikachu nodded but was still willing to attack Misty's mom and Misty._

_Flashback End_

Misty remembered that Ash had said that when he was younger, he had saved Pikachu from a flock with Spearows.. Pikachu might have wanted to repay his debt to Ash?

"Misty, why were you so quiet?" Asked the worried black-haired boy, Misty saw that Ash looked worried at her. She hates when people feel sorry for her, Misty smiled a smile that would assure Ash that she was fine.

"Oh it is nothing." She assured her friend, she could see how he frowned when she had said her "lie". Ash looked at the orange-haired girl who had lied to him right in his face, It wasn't the lie that "hurt" him.. It was that she tried to hide her feelings for him. He wanted to be there for her, but then she must let him in.

"Misty stop lying to me, I can see through your fake smile that it's something you think about." Misty sighed in defeat, Ash had learned to read her fake smile before her own sisters could do it.

"You are right, I'm thinking about something.. But it's nothing serious." Insured Misty, she didn't want to be a burden for Ash.

"Misty, you should know me so well that I care about you. None of your problems are too big or too small for me, tell me what it is that bothers you.. Please give me a chance, let me in.." Misty's version became blurred, she wasn't going to cry in front of Ash.

"I've thought about this since the first day I met you and Pikachu.. Why hates Pikachu me?" Asked Misty doubtful, she could see how Pikachu's ears hung down. She knew that she had "hurt" the little mouse, she could hear a loud sigh.. It came from Ash.

"Pikachu don't hate you, at least not so much.. He's just… He's just afraid that you'll hurt me.." Misty looked at the yellow mouse that looked to be ashamed of themselves ears, she was right about her suspicions.

"But why would Pikachu be afraid that I would hurt you..? We have been friends for almost two years now, why would anyone want to hurt you? Like all who know you knows that Pikachu would burn the person who hurt you until he or she couldn't walk at least a week, and that's if they're lucky!" Said Misty seriously and threw in a "joke", but she knew who would hurts Ash would get to know Pikachu's wrath.

Ash looked down at his feet, he had hoped to never bring up this topic again. Misty, Daisy and Pikachu looked at the black-haired boy.. Misty knew that she had asked something he would rather not answer, when she looked at Pikachu she saw that he rubbed his cheek lovingly against Ash's cheek.

"…Do you remember when you and your mom found me and Pikachu in the woods..?" Ash whispered with a shaky voice, it sounded like he was at the border of tears.. He refused to look up, he took a deep breath to continue the story that he is nowadays called a nightmare.

"Yes, I remember that, we found you and Pikachu in the woods. You had injured your leg and we heard someone trying to find you and Pikachu, you followed us home and the two of you became as a part of our family." Ash nodded, he remembered that day as if it happened yesterday. He could still feel his hands had been tied, he could still hear the men's voices in his head, he remembered that the man who had caught him in his room had threatened him.. He remembered all the awful evening..

"Do you remember the male voices in the forest ... You asked if it was me they were looking for?" Misty nodded, She had suspected that the men had been looking for Ash and Pikachu.. She didn't know just why, why were these men so determined to find Ash?

"Yes, I remember.. I have wondered ever since why they wanted you, you're just a child."

"I don't know entirely why they wanted me, but it may depend on who I'm .. I'm.." Ash didn't say it, he really hate to call himself "Prince" and "the heir". Both sisters looked with interest at the boy who had hidden something for them all these years, precisely at this moment that would get them the answers to all their questions.

"You are?" Asked Daisy interested, if she knew someone had a secret so she nagged on that person until she got to know the truth.

"I'm …. I'm Prince Ashton, the only heir to the throne of Kanto.. I'm the prince who my kingdom believes is dead.." Ash was ashamed so much of himself, he had abandoned his kingdom! He expected that both Misty and Daisy would scold him for being a coward, but when he looked up he saw no angry faces.

"Could you repeat the last thing you said?"

"I said I'm Prince Ashton Ketchum, the lost Prince and everyone thinks I'm dead." Said Ash a little bit higher, he looked up at the girl he had called friend.. Ash knew that after Misty have been told about his title she will hate him, he don't blame her for it.

"You… You are the… The prince..?" Asked both Misty and her sister asked shocked, Ash nodded.

"Please, I beg you.. Please don't make me go back to the dreary life, I hate to be .. The prince who must be perfect, be formal, Always let others determine my decisions.. I hate it, please I want to be here with your family.." Begged Ash as he clenched his hands together and stared at the siblings with his tear-filled eyes, he didn't want to return to the castle! unless Misty had seen it with her own eyes she wouldn't believe it, heir to the throne of the entire Kanto begged her to stay in a peasant family, rather than to stay in the castle."Please don't throw me out!" The yellow mouse jumped off Ash's shoulder and put his fingers together in the same way as his friend.

"Pika pik pikachu Pikapi! (I promise try to trust you if you don't throw me and Ash out!)" Even if Misty didn't understand a single word of what Pikachu said she knew that it was that she wouldn't throw out Ash.

"Umm.. What did Pikachu said?" Asked Misty boy who could in no way fishy understand what Pikachu said.

"He said .. He said that if you don't throw out him out or me, he would try to trust you." Translate Ash what his yellow friend had said.

"If you are the prince what did you do in the woods, shouldn't the sole heir faith have a bodyguard who must guard their prince with their lives?" Ash looked down when Misty had said it, he really had to tell about when he gets captured?

"I wasn't out of the woods voluntarily, someone broke into my room and .. Kidnapped me .." Whispered Ash, he got tears in my eyes just by the thought.

"They what ?!" Shouted Misty and Daisy angrily, they were not angry at Ash. The sisters was angry with those who had kidnapped him, they couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to them kidnapped a child!

"They beat me unconscious, tied my hands and gag me.." Ash explained when a lone tear escaped from his eyes, he didn't wanted to look weak in front of his "family". If Misty and Daisy had been angry before, you don't want to know what they are right now!

"How did you escape?"

"Pikachu came and rescued me, I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't come." Ash explained as he stroked the yellow mouse's head, Pikachu made a sweet "Chaa!" sound.

Both Misty and Daisy looked at the perfect band between the two, Misty had always wanted to pat Pikachu but has always been afraid that he would shock her. Ash could see how Misty stared at him and Pikachu, he knew how much she wanted to pat Pikachu. Daisy leaves the room, she had wanted to have peace and quiet, but then so were the lovers in here.

"I can see how much you want to pat him, don't worry he will not bite you." Ash said calmly, both Pikachu's and Misty's eyes grew huge when Ash suggested the orange-haired girl clapping the electric mouse.

"What?! No.. No-"

"If you want him to trust you, so you have to trust him." Ash said as he took his hand away from the yellow coat and offered the orange-haired girl in his hand. Misty sighed, why must he be so stubborn?

"Okay.." Misty said as she put her hand on Ash's hand, directly when Misty touched Ash's hand as she began to blush. When she realized she blushed as she injured it before anyone else saw it.

Ash moved his hand to Pikachu's head and leave Misty's hand "alone" on top of Pikachu's head. Misty panicked when she discovered that she was the only one who touched Pikachu, she knew that if Pikachu would shock her now she would be the only one affected. But to her surprise, she felt no shock.. Pikachu's yellow hair was so much softer than she had imagined, she slowly began to stroke the yellow mouse's head. When she heard that Pikachu sounded "Chaa!" she got a smile, it was the first time that she felt safe around Pikachu.

"Do you like it Pikachu?" Ash asked with an eyebrow upward, he already knew the answer. Misty had come down to Pikachu's chin and had started scratching.

"Pika pikachu.. (It's okay..)" Pikachu said as he tried to sound so "not satisfied" as possible, he didn't want to tell Ash that he had been wrong and that Ash had been right all the time.

"Oh yeah, you know so well about that you can't lie to me." Pikachu sighed, he knew that Ash had right.

"Pika.. Pika pika chu, Pikachu pikapi chu. (Fine.. You had right, Misty is a good girl.)" Misty looked confused at Ash and Pikachu, sometimes it was so awful to be the only one who didn't understand anything of what Pikachu said.

"Pikachu said you were not so bad as he thought, he starts to like you." Ash said with a smile, Misty gave him a smile back. She had waited long for the day when Pikachu wouldn't.. Hate her ..

"Oh so you don't want to go back to life as the rich prince that everyone loves and admires?" Changed Misty suddenly topic, Ash's smile vanished as he shook his head.

"No .. Please let me stay!" He begged Misty again, imagine that a prince had begged for her.. Hehe it is something that no other peasant girl can say!

"Of course you and Pikachu may stay, you are like a part of our family!" When Misty had said it so Ash looked up at Misty with hopeful eyes, he just hoped that this wasn't just a nasty jokes.

"Do you mean it?" Asked Ash hopeful, Pikachu looked at Misty with the same look as his best friend.

"Of course, you are my friend.. Both of you!" Ash was so happy that he gave Misty a big hug, Ash and Misty had given each other hugs several pieces that are not meant so much.. But this hug was.. Magical..

Misty looked down gently on the yellow mouse to see if she got the same look as usual, but Pikachu just stared at when Ash and Misty hugged.. He growled not at her, threatened to shock her and she even hasn't got no murder glance! Misty could still see that he looked worried, maybe he was afraid that he wasn't a "part" of the family?

"Oh come here Pikachu!" Misty said happily, Pikachu looked confusedly at her. She can hug Ash without being disturbed by his glances but still she wanted him in the hug, Pikachu walked slowly up to Misty and Ash. Ash and Misty interrupted their hug and sat down on Pikachu's height, Pikachu sat in the middle of "the family hug".

"Pikapi, Pikachu pi Pikachupi (Ash, Pikachu and Misty)" After that moment they trust in each other, they had really become a family.

-Oo-

**BannanGodis: So what did you think? Type your opinions in your comment/rewires, thanks for reading and sorry for the last update. ****This chapter will probably have a very bad grammar, but der is because I could not wait any longer on my Processors, I could not wait (Sorry)**

**And good news, I will get a brand new computer, then it is (probably) that the computer will be dead (blue) all the time and it leads to that I will (probably) be able to update more often! :D**


	5. Beedrill Sting!

**I'm awful sorry for this late chapter, but I had a lots of problems with this chapter! You will understand that I have already written 23 chapters of this story, but I rewrote them because it looks like a three year old wrote it.. Everything went well with chapters 1-4, it was easy.. But this chapter was weird (original chapter) so I did not know how I would write it, but I managed to finish and hope you will be satisfied!**

**The Lost Aura Prince  
Beedrill Sting!  
Ca.5 ~ in the Middle Ages**

* * *

Ash, Misty and Pikachu sitting under an apple tree and looked up at the blue sky, there were a few fluffy clouds that floated up there, but most of the sky was blue. Ash sat in the middle of both his best friends, Misty leaned her light head against his shoulder and Pikachu lay with barely open eyes close beside Ash's legs. Ash was the only one of the three who were awake, he patted Pikachu and looked up at the sky.

"_Imagine that night that I thought would be the worst day of my life was the best night.. " _Thought Ash when he looked at his orange-haired friend, he could not believe that he would feel such joy to be with a human. Ash had always been let down by people. His parents the first thing he saw had betrayed him. But Pikachu had never failed him, never hurt him. _"I wonder what would have happened if I had not been kidnapped that night, or if I had never met Misty and her mother.." _Ash smiled sadly to himself when the idea revolved around his head. _"Never having met Misty.."_

Ash sighed quietly to himself when he began to think of his time at the castle, there had been, so much rules and rules. He never got to do anything he wanted, he would be the perfect prince who would all would look up to..

But it did not what Ash wanted, he just wanted to be an ordinary boy.

**FlashBack**

_Everywhere in the room there were lots of books, there were big piles of books. But sitting on a chair with his head half asleep on a Bible sat the weary prince. The black-haired five year old boy had hardly got a wink tonight, he had been reading and reading. Just then put the prince himself up and stretched his arms while he yawned, he scratched his eyes and looked out through the window._

"_I have apparently fallen asleep.." Murmured Ashton for himself. he had not known he had fallen asleep, he had thought he just rested his eyes for a few seconds. Apparently he was wrong about it, he not only had rested his eyes. He had slept all night and had not had time to read out all the books. Ash looked at the book he was halfway in and sigh high, he did not want to read anymore._

"_Your Highness, the queen and king wants to talk to you." Said a male voice on the other side of the door. Ash turned his gaze to the door and sighed, he did not want to see his parents. But the young prince stood up and opened the door, Ash stood in front of a handsome man dressed as a bowed front of the Kingdom's heir._

_The guard went in front of Ash and had a serious facial expression, but the young prince was not happy. As he walked through the corridor he could not shake the feeling that he does not belong here._

_When they had walked some distance in the long corridor they came up to a big golden door, in front of the door stood two guards who had a respective sword. The guard who had brought Ash to the door went up to the guards and showed a roll, the king and queen had become much more cautious when it came to the guards. The two guards in front of the door nodded when they read the roll and let the prince and the guard go into the royal hall._

"_It's nice to talk to you beloved son." Said the queen with a sweet smile, Ash frowned the pronunciation. He knew it was a lie._

"_I hope you have finished reading all the books, a king must have knowledge of everything." Ash looked down to the ground, he hated to see into his father's cold eyes. "A good king must know about his family past."_

"_You understand beloved son to be a prince you have a great responsibility, you are the kingdom's future." Said the Queen when she looked at his son with loving eyes. Ash hated to talk to his parents, they would always harping on that he must be perfect._

"_Brock can you please accompany the prince to his room?" The dark-skinned guard nodded and began to walk out of the royal hall, Ash came with Brock, but he did not give the guard a smile._

* * *

_On the road to Ash's room would Ash and Brock not talking with each other. Until they came to the prince's room._

"_Ash.. I want you to know that I know you will become a great king.." Brock said with a small smile, he expected a smile from the Prince but it never came._

"_Too bad I do not want to be king.." Ash whispered as he closed the door in front of Brock's nose, Brock sighed and was about to go, but then he heard the door opened again. "But thanks for trying to cheer me up.." Ash said with a smile before he closed the door again, Brock smiled and walked away._

**Flashback End**

Ash shook away the memories when he lived in the castle, now he was free. Ash looked at Misty and smiled, he was free and he would use that time. Ash sighed with relief and sadness. When he had lived in the castle he never had the freedom to do what he wanted, he always had to be perfect, never do anything wrong, everyone expected of him that he would be the perfect king.

Misty opened her tired eyes and saw she leaned her head against Ash's shoulder, but for some mysterious reason she wanted to stay like this. Misty looked up at Ash's beautiful face and smiled, but she frowned when she saw the black-haired boy looked so serious.

"Ash?" Ash turned his head to the shaft as Misty leaned against, their faces had never been so close to each other. "What do you think of?" Asked Misty when she tried not to look into those dreamy eyes, Ash sighed.

"I just thought of my life as a prince.." Misty moved her head away from Ash's shoulder and looked pity on him, she knew it was a sensitive subject for Ash. "What if I was is born as a farmer.." Ash started smiling, Misty smiled. She loved his smile, she loved everything about him. "If I was born as a farmer, perhaps we might have met each other earlier?"

"Would you really wanted to meet me..?" Whispered Misty when she looked away, Ash looked shocked and offended at the Misty, obviously he wanted to meet her.

"Why would you say something like that?" Ash asked with a harsh tone, Misty turned and looked at Ash with shining eyes. Misty had been surprised and a little scared over Ash's tone, but when she turned around, she saw that Ash had a sad smile on his lips. "You mean a lot to me Misty, I am glad that I was kidnapped." Misty blinked shocked, why was he happy of it?

"Why would you be happy about-"Ash interrupted her and took both of his hands on Misty's shoulders.

"After the kidnapping, I met you!" Ash said with a genuine smile, Misty could not believe what she heard. But she did not care, she was so happy over his words and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thanks Ash.." Misty whispered in Ash's ear when some tears of joy ran down her from cheeks, Ash was shocked by the hug but returned the hug, he knew that this girl needed his comfort. "You do not understand how much it means to me.."

**Flashback**

_A small orange-haired girl was outside playing with her ball, but then came the three girls who were a year older than Misty. Misty wanted to run away, but she stayed._

"_Look who's here.."__Said the girl who was standing in the middle of the two other girls, the other two giggling. "Is not it The-Girl-Who-Scares-All-Men-She-Meet?" Laughed the blonde girl._

"_Leave me alone.." murmured Misty._

"_Ooh, you're still sad for your father left you?" Everyone laughed now, Misty's eyes began to shine. "Face the facts carrot head, no man will fall in love with you." The leader said as she walked away, but she turned around to smash it ruined the girl even more. "You will die, unloved, alone. Just like your mother!" Misty could not hold the tears anymore, she cried and passed the ball on the ground, then she ran away._

**Flashback End**

"You can not understand how much it means to me…"

Ash stood up and helped Misty up on her legs, Ash forgot completely his best friend who slept next to his leg and wake up the little mouse.

"Pika?" Both Ash and Misty looked apologetically at Pikachu.

"Sorry buddy.." Pikachu shook his head and stretched, he knew that Ash would never harm or hurt him on purpose. Pikachu climbed on Ash's shoulder and pressed his cheek against Ash's cheek. "Hehe Pikachu it tickles.." Laughed Ash.

"How about we go back home?" Ash asked when he looked at Misty, Pikachu nodded. But Misty looked a little hesitant out, Ash noticed it and looked anxiously at his friend. "Misty is something wrong?" Misty smiled and shook his head, she grabbed Ash's wrist and began dragging him down from the hill.

"AAAAH! Ash screamed in horror as he tried not to fall forward. "Misty what has gotten into you?!" Ash screamed in horror, Misty just laughing. Pikachu had to hold on to not fall off.

* * *

Misty was still holding Ash's hand as they walked in the woods, Ash and Pikachu was still shaken by their "Seen-Death-In-White-Eyes" experience.

"Misty what got into you?! We could have died!" Complained Ash irritably, Misty rolled her eyes.

"Do not be so childish, we live right?" Ash looked down at his hand and saw that Misty was still hold it.

"Misty, you can release my hand..?" Asked Ash with a raised eyebrows, Misty had completely forgotten that she hold Ash's hand. She released his hand and blushed, but now she felt her hand was not as warm anymore.. Misty looked down at her hand and smiled.

"Misty where are we going?" Asked Ash with a whiny voice, he hated not getting any response.

"It is a surprise..!" Misty said with a teasing tone, Ash put his arms crossed and further pursued to go after the orange-haired girl. The curiosity killed Ash, he just had to find out where they went!

* * *

Eventually stayed Misty in front of a bush and smiled, both Ash and Pikachu looked in confusion, why should Misty bring them to a bush? But then Misty moved away some of the bushes crotch and then got Pikachu and Ash see what Misty wanted to show them.

Behind the bushes there was a beautiful lake and there was plenty of water magical creatures who swam around in the lake. Ash looked at the beautiful creatures and smiled, he had never seen such a peaceful place.

"They are beautiful?" Ash nodded without removing his eyes from the wonderful sight, Misty smiled, she knew that Ash would love it.

"I usually go here when I feel upset.." This time it turned both Ash and Pikachu gaze to Misty. "I feel calm when I see them, I love anything that involves water." Ash began to grin evilly.

"It is not true." Ash said with a teasing smile, Misty frowned and looked at Ash.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"When I pushed you down in a lake so you complained to me that you got wet." Misty sighed irritably of the memory, but she laughed when she thought about it. "But I understand what you mean." Added Ash.

Then all of a sudden they heard a buzz, both Misty and Pikachu looked at Ash irritably, why could he not control his stomach?

"Guys, that was not my stomach.." All three froze and turned around, where they saw a large wasp. "H-Hey.." Said Ash nervously.

"Buzz Buzzbuzz! (You encroaches on our turf, and you'll pay for it!)" Pikachu and Ash froze, both of the two understood what the angry Beedrill said. Misty looked at Ash's face and saw that it showed horror, she did not understand what the yellow black magic creature said, but she could read Ash's face and knew they were in trouble.

"Buzz buzz! (Attack!)" And with those words from Beedrill turned out a lots of Beedrills from the tree. Ash, Misty and Pikachu sweating nervously and ran for their lives.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu ran for their lives, none of them wanted to be stung by a Beedrill. Pikachu was the fastest of the three, then came the Ash who was a few feet away from his yellow friend and the last was Misty. Both Ash and Pikachu was so involved in the running so that they forgot Misty.

Misty ran as fast as she could, she closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could. But unfortunately she did not see the big rock that was in the middle of the path, and she fell on it, she sat there on the ground and saw how the big flock of Beedrills came nearer.

"AAAH!" Misty screamed when she used her arms to protect herself from being stung on the face. Ash heard Misty's scream and turned around, then he saw that Misty was in trouble.

"MISTY!" Ash shouted as he turned and ran towards the large flock Beedrills, Pikachu heard his best friend scream at the human girl and saw that Ash had turned and ran towards certain death.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu yelled as he turned back and ran to protect Ash.

Ash saw that all Beedrills had turned their stings against Misty and was about to stick her, Ash ran faster, but without he knew it his eyes began to shine blue. Ash hugged Misty close to his chest and had his back to the flock, he would protect Misty.

"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed in horror when he saw that all Beedrills would stick his friend. But suddenly Ash's body blue and a blue barrier protected Ash and Misty, Pikachu did not understand what was happening and he could not care less.

"PIKAAACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried when lots of electricity left his cheek pouches, attack frightened flock and they flew away. Pikachu ran to the terrified girl and his best friend. "Pikapi?" No answer.

Misty opened her eyes and felt someone holding her, she looked up at her hero and saw it was Ash.. But Ash's eyes were not brown, they were blue. Misty squeezed out of Ash's tight grip and saw that he did not react, he sat there like a zombie.

"Ash?" Misty said anxiously as she moved her hand up and down in front of Ash's blank face, but no reaction.

"Pikapi?" Whispered Pikachu when he shoved Ash's legs, no reaction.

* * *

**BannanGodis: so what did you think about this chapter? I think it turned out better than I thought, tell me what you think! Bad? Good? Strange? Tell me so that I can write better in the future! :)**

**Happy New Year! :D**


	6. White Universe

She shook the unconscious boy's motionless body. Beside her sat the prince's faithful mouse, but without he knew it, so ran a few shining tears down on his red cheeks. Misty saw with her compassion eyes at the electrical magic creature who she had become friend with in a year ago, she hated to see Pikachu like this.

Pikachu pressing his cheek against Ash's cheek and let some sparks electricity touching the boy's cheek, everything Pikachu wanted to see his best friend's eyes opened and Ash would say "I'm fine". But this station was different than it usually is when Ash had injured himself, this time there had been something fishy.. Ash's brown eyes had changed to blue, brilliant blue.

Misty began to lightly beat Ash on his cheeks, no reaction, he sat there like a zombie. The orange-haired girl's world began to become blurred, she feared the worst.

"A.. Ash..?" She whispered as she looked into the empty blue eyes, she did not understand what was happening. "Please Ash…" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and started squeezing it.

Pikachu was listening to when Misty tried to wake up Ash. He had never heard her voice so shaky and damaged, he did not even react even when she grabbed Ash's hand. Pikachu slowly and hesitantly crawled over to Misty and put a paw on her legs.

"Pikachu Pikapi?" Misty looked into the two shining eyes and smiled sadly, she did not understand what Pikachu said.

"I do not understand you.." Misty said sadly as she tried to pat Pikachu on the cheek, but Pikachu backed away from her hand, but this time he didn't threatened her to shock her.

But then suddenly perked the yellow mouse ears up and he began to remember something that the doctor at the castle had said when Ash had fallen unconscious.

**Flashback**

_Pikachu looked anxiously at Ash's motionless body lying on the hospital bed, he had started to become worried about his friend. Ash had slept in several hours, but no one of the castle guards could waking Ash up, so they had called for help from the village._

_Pikachu's eyes perked up when he saw that it came in a man. The yellow mouse stared at the man with suspicious eyes, the man noticed it and felt discomfort._

"_H..Hello little guy.." The man said as he slowly walked to the other side of the bed and tried to smile innocently, he did not wanted to show that he was afraid._

"_Pikaaa…" Growled Pikachu, some sparks flew out of his red cheeks as a warning if the man damaged Ash, would Pikachu burn him alive._

_The man slowly put one hand on the prince's forehead and tried to concentrate on the patient, but he could almost feel the yellow mouse stared angrily at him._

"_If you want him to be good again most you let me touch the bo-"Pikachu began to growl again and more sparks flew from the cheeks. Pikachu did not like when someone touched his Ash, a lots of girls and Princesses are always trying to touch his best friend._

"_I can only help him if I get to know what is wrong with him." Pikachu looked up into the man's eyes and saw, surprisingly, not those cold eyes all the guards had. His eyes were warm and friendly, would Pikachu be able to trust this man?_

"_Pika.." The man smiled when he saw that Pikachu gave him approval to touch the young prince, he smiled and turned his attention to Kanto's heir._

**Flashback End**

Pikachu remember that the man had asked him to use an Electric attack against Ash's chest, it might work?

He had no other hunches, he had no choice.

Pikachu put a paw against Ash's chest and closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes he could hear Ash's heartbeat, it felt safe. "PIKAAAA-" Some sparks flew around the yellow body.

Misty solidify and could recognize the sound, would Pikachu shocking Ash to death or something!?

"PIKACHU STOP!"

But Pikachu did not listen, he blocked the girl's voice and let out all the energy from his little body.

"CHUUUUUUUU!"

**In Ash's Dream**

A black-haired boy went around in a white universe. Wherever the boy looked he could not find a exit from this white prison, he was hooked.

"Hello… Are someone here?" Ash said as he hoped to get an answer, but he got no answer. All he got was his voice reflected back, Ash sigh high, would he be stuck here for the rest of his life?

But suddenly Ash saw something that was not only white, it was like bubbles with anything that moved in it. Ash walked hesitantly forward towards the bubbles and saw to his surprise that it was he who was in the bubbles. All his great moments, more than half of the bubbles was a memory with Pikachu.

"Haha I remember that memory!" Ash said to himself with a smile. The memory he saw was when Ash and Pikachu had walked for the first time ever in Ash's room, Pikachu had seen Ash's gold crown and become with "love" in it. Ash had taken the crown on Pikachu's head, it was a cute memory between the two best friends.

"**Take care of your friends, do not let them become your enemies!" **Cried a voice in the white universe, the bubbles with the nice memories disappeared and the white universe changed its color to bright red.

"What is happing?" Whispered Ash to himself when he looked around himself, the young boy did not understand what was happening.

"Who are yo-" Ash was interrupted when he felt a tingling sensation swept through his body.

"_CHUUUUUUUU!"_ The confused boy looked up in "the shy" and saw how the red color melted away, Ash spun around himself to see that the red melted away everywhere.

"What is happing?!"

"**Be careful who you trust.." **Was the last Ash heard of the dark mysterious voice in his dream.

**Real World (Out From Ash's Dream)**

Pikachu's eyes perked up and he stopped his attack and saw how "the zombie" woke up, Ash's eyes changed back to those warm loving eyes.

"P.. Pikachu..?" Pikachu nodded with shining eyes and smiled, he was so happy that his best friend was okay, but immediately after Ash had said Pikachu's name, so fell he backwards with eyes closed.

"PIKAPI!" Misty stood in shock, she had heard Ash's quiet whisper, but suddenly he fell back again.

"Pikachu what happened to Ash?!" Asked Misty afraid. She was afraid that her friend, best friend was damaged or maybe worse.

Pikachu had not listened to Misty. "Pikapi!" Shouted Pikachu completely ruined when he shook his friend. Misty slowly crept to the little mouse and put a reassuring hand on Pikachu's head, she had seen Ash do, so thousands of times when Pikachu was angry or nervous. Pikachu stuck up tail straight up and got ready to use his electrical powers, but then began Ash mumbling in his sleep.

"Pikapi?" No reply, but now knew both Pikachu and Misty that Ash was alright.

Misty looked carefully at Ash's peaceful sleeping face and smiled, she did not understand how a boy could look, so cute when he slept, or yes he was always cute..

"_Wait one minute, did I just call my best friend cute?!" _Shouted Misty on herself in her head, how could she call a friend cute?!

Misty shook off the humiliation of her last thoughts and demonstrated entre conditioned on Ash again. She had to remember that Pikachu was here and would be the same as a year ago if he noticed how she looked at his best friend, she did not want it to happen.

Misty forced to use the muscles that she believed she didn't has. She had the sleeping boy on her back and took a few shaky steps towards that direction as their home was, their home..

Pikachu stared in surprise, but went quiet after the orange-haired girl. He would never leave the boy, never.

Misty breathed heavily, but when she realized she had just taken three steps. "_Now I understand where all his food goes.." _Thought Misty when sweat ran down from her forehead _"He looks like a stick, but weighs like a Snorlax.." _Misty looked in front of himself and sighed loud. _"This will take the all-day.."_

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think of the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me if you want (it is not necessary) can you give me ideas for the next chapter. As I have said, I have already done (the original) 23 chapters and know what will happen, but I can maybe add a chapter if you want to..? ;)**


	7. Five Silver Coins

**Hi, I had not thought about updating so fast (Yeah a month is fast..), but when I was in school my phone to beep like crazy and because I was curious about what had happened I looked and saw that it was bliu2001 (Wattpad) who had "liked" all my chapters on this story.. I hope you all my readers (especially bliu2001) enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

He rolled over in the bed and opened his brown eyes, a yawn slipped out of his mouth. He stretched his well-trained arms and threw his feet over the edge of the bed, he shuddered when his bare feet bumped into the cold floor. The teenager stood up and took his white t-shirt from the chair and he pulled on his shirt.

But which had a certain yellow mouse woken up, "Pikapi? (Ash?)" Murmured Pikachu drowsily, he yawned and scratched his eye with his paw.

Ash turned and saw his best friend sitting on the bed with tired eyes, "Good morning buddy, sorry I woke you up.." Pikachu smiled and jumped up on his right place.

Ash smiled and scratched Pikachu under the chin, "Chaaa!" Pikachu cried in joy and pleasure, no matter how old the yellow mouse was he would still love the wonderful feeling of Ash's fingers between his yellow fur.

But suddenly someone knocked from the other side of the door, the one who knocked knock three times, "Ash, Pikachu the breakfast is ready." With the magic words about food so opened Ash the door, but what he heard was a scream and he closed the door again.

"…Maybe I should put on some pants?..."Said Ash with a strong blush. Pikachu sat on the embarrassed teenager's shoulder and sighed.

* * *

"_I saw him in underwear.." _Was the only thought that was in Misty's head, but when she thought about the accident became her blush stronger, _"I saw him in underwear.."_ Even if Misty, Ash and Pikachu had lived together in the past five years, but she had never, never seen Ash in his underwear!

Misty sat in the kitchen and quickly looked in the cabinets, "berries, bread and sugar.." Misty sighed irritably when she took it all in her arms and put it down on the table, _"Mums.. What a good breakfast.." _She thought sarcastic, she really had no desire for this breakfast today.

Without her noticing something it went a black-haired teenager behind her and has a big evil grin on his lips, he took a breath and..

"BUUUH!" He cried with a mischievous smile, he put both hands around his female best friend's waist to really do that she would jump up from the chair.

"AAAAH!" Misty screamed in horror and amazement, she did not even turn around and scold the childish ex-prince before his joyful laughter echoed throughout the kitchen. She turned and looked angrily at the laughing boy, he opened his mouth and was about to make his usual excuse. Before Ash could say a single word pushed Misty him loose on the chest, but to her surprise he fell down on the floor and hide his face behind his hair.

Misty who did not want to hurt the boy stood up and walked over to Ash, "I'm so sorry Ash.. I-" Her worried expression disappeared when she managed to see his face, his lips had a smile, "ASHTON KETCHUM!" She screamed angry. Ash looked up and turned his whole face, the biggest smile anyone could ever have.

"Aww Misty you actually cares about me?" Laughed Ash, although he knew that he was as good like dead so was it worth it! He loved to tease Misty, he loved this life so much more than prison.

Misty who had a red face for two reasons growled sour and grabbed the boy's collar, she pressed him up until they were eye to eye, "Of course I care about you idiot," Ash sighed with relief, he would not die, "But do it again and let Arceus be with you!" Misty shouted angrily, Ash nodded afraid.

"Good," Misty said to her usual self and released the boy's collar, "Now we are going to the market and buy food." She sigh at the point, she hated to shop.

"Alright.." Ash stood up and backed slowly away from Misty, "Have fun!" And with that there was only a puff of smoke on the spot he had stand, Misty frowned and went off to look after her idiot.

* * *

Ash was under the bed and hid, he was really hoping that Misty would not find him and force him to shop. If there was someone who hated to shop more than Misty it was Ash, he hated almost as much as the royal life.

Then he heard the door opened and someone walked into the room, Ash held his breath and saw how the barefoot feet went around the room, "I guess Ash is not here," Ash began grin, "I guess I'll go and look somewhere else.." Ash sigh in relief, but when he felt something pulling him in the legs and pulled him out of his hiding place.

"What do you think you did under the bed?" Misty asked with a smile, she knew that Ash never could wriggle out from this problem.

"Umm.." Ash smiled nervously and looked around himself, he put his arm under the bed and grabbed something, "I was looking for.." Ash pulled out the object what would be his salvation, but his face pale when he saw what he held on..

"You were looking for Pikachu?" Asked Misty with a raised eyebrows.

Ash looked up at Misty then he looked at his yellow friend who had crossed arms and stared hard at him, "Yeeeah..?" He respond doubtful, he laughed nervously and released Pikachu's tail.

Ash stood up and swept away the dust he had on the clothes, "You should clean there under.." He murmured with a frown. When he looked down at Misty could he see a smile that he could read like a book, her smile told him continue-complain-and-you-will-get-to-clean-the-whole-house, "You know what? I changed my mind…" Ash laughing nervously, but then he felt that Misty was holding his hand.

With a little redness so Misty stared at Ash with a serious look, but she also had a mischievous smile, "You should follow me and go to the market, you will comply with even if I have to drag you all the way!" Before Ash had time to react or protest so he was drawn out of the room.

"NO PLEASE, I WILL CLEAN THE HOUSE!" Misty did not care about the boy's pitiful cries of mercy, "I DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE NOT THE MARKET!" With a shove as he was pushed out of the house.

* * *

"Why must I follow.. I do not want hold all the food again.." Sulked Ash when he looked angrily down at his feet. Misty almost wanted to snatch her hair and pushing it into her poor ears, she do not want to hear him complain all the way there and back again.

Pikachu sighed and put a reassuring paw on Ash's cheek, "Pikapika pikapi.. Pi Pikachu.. (Stop complaining Ash.. I also have to shop.)" Ash nodded, but then he came on one thing.

Ash turned his head and looked suspiciously at his best friend, "What was you doing under the bed? You were right beside me before I went down to Misty, what happened to you?" Asked Ash with a raised eyebrows, he could see the sweat drops running down from Pikachu's head.

Pikachu laughed nervously, "Pika pi pikapika chu Pikachu pi, Pikachu pikapika. cha pikachupi pika, chu pikapi chuuu.. (I had been hungry at night and snuck down to the kitchen to take a little supper, it was then that I discovered that the food was almost exhausted. I hid under the bed to Misty would not find me, but you hid in the same place as me and pulled me out from my hiding place..)" Explained Pikachu nervous, he could see how Ash frowned.

"So you thought about leaving me to shop with Misty?"

"Pi chuu.. (Umm..)" Pikachu knew he was in trouble and it even worse was that he was alone in this battle, no one of Misty or Ash would help him, "Pikachu Pikapi..? (I love you Ash..?)" His words was Pikachu's only chance to come unscathed out of the war between his greatest weaknesses.

".. I love you too buddy.." Sighed Ash with a little smile, but Ash swore that this was not the end.

Misty could hear Ash and Pikachu were talking with each other, she was so jealous that she could not understand the magical creatures, _"I wonder what Pikachu is telling Ash.."_ Thought Misty with a sad smile, _"Wonder how Pikachu's voice would sound if I could hear it.. It might be squeaky, deep or light.." _When Misty began to think of it so she got a picture of Pikachu in human clothes.

Then began Misty think of a story that her sisters used to read to her, "The thunder creature and the princess" the book had been called, _"I wonder if the book was only a story or if it was true that if you kissed a thunder creature it would turn into a handsome prince." _Misty began to fantasize about a handsome prince, but the only picture that turned out was Ash.

Ash raised an eyebrow when he saw how Misty's cheeks turned pink, "Umm.. Misty is something wrong?" Ash's voice made that Misty returned to the reality.

"Umm.. What?.. Yes.. Yes.."

Ash raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. He looked at Pikachu with a confused look, Pikachu shrugged, _"Maybe it's just a girl thing..?" _Thought Ash when he rolled his brown eyes, _"Girls.."_

* * *

Misty ran to everyone who had something she wanted to buy and it was a lot. Ash and Pikachu stood on the side and got hold of all the stuff she had bought, "Are you finished yet?" Asked Ash for the hundred eleventh time.

Misty sighed and threw a leather bag to Ash, Ash caught it without problems. Ash opened the bag and saw that there were five silver coins, "Take it and have fun!" Misty shouted with a smile, but without knowing it she had brought a lot of unwanted attention.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other in confusion, but then they both begun to smile. How would they be able to say no to an offer that was not about to wear Misty's shopping bags?!

"See you later Misty!" Ash shouted as he waved, Pikachu also waved. Ash turned and began to walk away, but when he was stopped by Misty's voice echoing throughout the village.

"We meet at home, okay?!"

"Okay Misty!" Shouted Ash, Ash managed to walk a few steps forward, but did not get far before Misty yelled at him again.

"And Ash buy some tomatoes while you're at it!" Ash sighed, but nodded. Ash began to walk and was ready to turn around again, but Misty shouted never on him so he further pursued to walk away.

When Ash had disappeared from her sight she sighed and shook her head with a smile, _"He can grow up how much he wants, but he is still a child inside.."_ But Misty did not regard it as a bad thing.

After staring towards that direction as Ash had walk away so she got back her focus on grocery shopping, but when Misty had left it was one of the palace guards and saw everything.

"_I knew that Your Highness would not die so easily.." _Thought of the dark-skinned young adult man with a smile, _"I knew you were alive.."_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu sniffed the air and smelled the scent of freshly baked bread, it smelled heavenly and did the two food monster's stomach growling for food.

Ash put a hand on his stomach and whined, "We should find the tomatoes so we can buy and something to eat.." Ash's stomach snarled again, Pikachu laughed nervously and nodded when his own stomach was screaming for food.

"FRESH FISH!"

"BURNT ALMONDS!"

Ash looking between all the stalls, but he did not see the vegetable stall. There were many vendors who tried to get him to buy from them, but Ash just smiled nervously and walked away. Ash looked everywhere and eventually he found the vegetable stall.

Ash walked up to the gray-haired woman and looked down at the red tomatoes, "Ma'am, I would like to have some tomatoes." The woman smiled and nodded. Ash was about to put down a tomato in the bag, but there came suddenly a thick man who was holding a bag with white powder in it.

"Do not waste your money on things like where that yucky vegetables, buy from me instead." Said the old man with a friendly smile. Ash knew that Misty had told him to buy tomatoes, but that white powder might be interesting?

The woman panicked when she saw that she could lose a customer, "Do not listen to him!" Ash turned his gaze to the woman, "You are such a handsome, sweet and physically fit should not eat like that. The only thing it will do is that you get perpetual toothache and you will get fat."

Pikachu looked at one of the tomatoes and could not resist anymore, _"I'm sorry Ash."_ Pikachu jumped on a tomato, but the tomato slipped away and flew in some weird way into the bag as the man took with him. Without thinking Pikachu jumped on the old man and tried to take back his tomato, but the old man was not prepared for it and dropped the bag. The old man stumbled, but managed to regain balance, but unfortunately stepped skilled on the bag.

"PIKAAA! (NOOOO!)" Pikachu screamed in horror, his favorite thing in the whole world had died right in front of him. The man moved his feet and picked up the bag, the tomato and white powder had been mixed up.

"Umm.. I buy it.." Said Ash nervously, the old man and the woman looked at the boy with a smile. The old chubby man handed over the bag and Ash paid a silver coin, the old man left and Ash could concentrate on the tomatoes.

Ash crumpled up the bag and shoved it in his pocket, "I would like to have ten tomatoes please." The woman nodded and Ash got his tomatoes, Ash left with a small frown.

"_I have a feeling that someone is following me.." _Thought Ash, Ash looked behind him to see if he imagined it, _"Maybe I'm just imagining..?" _Thought Ash with a shrug, but was still on his guard.

Ash has not wrong with that someone was following him, it was the guard as before with a friendly smile he continued to follow.

* * *

Ash went among all people and looking for something to wasting his other two coins, but all he wanted always cost too much. Ash looked down at the two shiny coins and sighed, but when his eyes caught a dark lonely stall. Ash could not describe it, but he seemed drawn to the eerie platen, he was attracted by the place even though his best friend asked him not to go there.

Ash walked up to the solstice and began to search for the owner, but then all of a sudden it was a woman with white long hair standing in front of the young ex-prince, "So Ashton, what do you want my young Prince?" Asked the woman, her voice was calm and almost threatening.

Ash froze and backed a step away from the solstice, Pikachu's cheeks began to sparkle, "W-what do you mean?" He asked shakily and worried, _"Are the rumors true that this woman is a witch?" _Asked Ash himself in his head, the wrinkled old lady smiled.

"No worries Your Highness, your secret is safe with me." The woman said with a friendly smile. Even if Ash does not normally care much about appearance he became disgusted with this woman and it was not just her old scrubby body, it was also her Muk breath.

The wide old woman bent down and picked up a dusty old box, "I have a little things that could make you interested," The old woman blew away the large warehouse dust and opened the box, Ash and Pikachu coughed when they got dust on their faces, "I saved this for many years and have saved it to a person like you,"

Ash raised an eyebrow, "What does you mean to someone like me?"

The old woman smiled a smile of her cracked lips and swept away some dust from a beautifully patterned book, "Someone with a pure heart and someone which has our kingdom destiny in their hands, someone like you." She handed the book to Ash.

Ash did not understand what the scary woman meant by it, but he swept away the rest of the dust from the book and became fascinated by all the amazing magical creatures "swim" around on the front, he had never seen any so big and impressive magical creatures.

"That book is about everything and more," Ash looked down at the short woman and turned the page of the book, Ash became fascinated by all the magical creatures and all the legends, "It costs two silver coins."

Ash closed the book and put it under his arm, he handed over his last money and walked away. The wrinkled old lady smiled when she saw the young man walking away, "You have many adventures left my dear prince.." She murmured to herself while she shook her head sadly, she closed her light blue eyes and let the sun fry her white complexion.

* * *

Ash, Pikachu and Misty had just come home and threw all the food on the wooden floor. Ash sat on a chair, but then he remembered the bag he had been forced to buy, Ash pulled it out and threw the bag on the table. Ash pulled his fingers between his black hair curls and sigh high, when he turned his gaze to the mixed red batter he discovered that there were a few drops of red on the table.

Ash frowned and walked away to get something to wipe up the red liquid, but when Ash had left so had Pikachu been attracted by the sweet smell of the tomato and had done that Pikachu had jumped up on the table, Pikachu sniffed cautiously at the strange mixture and licked the red liquid.

Pikachu's eyes become big and it was not long before Pikachu had opened the whole bag and feasted on the sweet mixture of tomato and sugar. When Ash and Misty came into the kitchen they saw Pikachu honestly had pressed his head into the bag and licked every little drop of the delicious tomato transformation.

"…" Ash and Pikachu looked at each other for a few seconds, they looked back on the yellow mouse then back to each other. After a moment of staring at each other it began to grow some small smiles on both Ash's and Misty's lips, soon developed the small smiles to a great smile and that two laughter echoed in the kitchen.

Ash laughed so much so that he had to keep his hands in front of his mouth, but the thing did not make it easier not to laugh when Pikachu looked up at Ash from the bag and looked totally crazy. Misty looked at Pikachu and tried to withhold laughter, but did not succeed so well.

"Oh, I have not laughed so much in a long time!" Misty was trying to say, but her laughter barely made it impossible to understand her. Ash and Misty looked at each other, Pikachu pulled off the bag and looked at his two best friends.

"I-" Then there was a knock on the door suddenly. Ash, Misty and Pikachu went to the door. Ash opened the door, but to his surprise was a familiar face in front of him.

"Hello Your Highness."

* * *

**BannanGodis: So what did you think about this chapter? The red liquid Pikachu ate was (Ofc) ketchup, what did you think of that idea? Who is that man who Ash really is? Is that a bad guy or a good guy? Tell me what you think about the chapter, what was good, bad? Tell me! :D**


	8. A Talk In The Woods

**.. Hi all readers, I know there has been "a few months" but I'm back with a new chapter! As you've read I have my "Anime-period" and it is impossible to pull out of it, but I will not abandon this story. I have as well already written this to the last chapter (in the original story) so it would be strange not to update this to the end.. But I hope you will enjoy this, sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Hello, your Highness," said the handsomely dressed man.

Right in front of the young ex-prince was the king's right hand standing on knees, and had his head downwards. The brown-haired man looked up with his eyes closed, but then he saw an orange-haired girl stuck out her head.

Instantly, when he saw the pretty beauty in front of him, he stood up and showed his smile that made women fall for him, but the women actually ran away when they saw his creepy smile.

"Hello my beauty," the man said while grabbing Misty's hands. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Misty raised an eyebrow and smiled a nervous smile, "I'm Misty Waterflower, and," She withdrew from the grip and hid behind Ash, "And this boy is Ash and the angry mouse on his shoulder is Pikachu."

The dark-skinned man stiffened and looked at the side of the orange-haired beauty. There stood a black-haired boy with typical peasant clothing and had an angry Pikachu on his shoulder; a growl came from the magical creature. As soon as he saw the boy who he suspected was the lost prince who had disappeared several years ago, he returned to reality and stood humbly on his knees again.

"I'm very sorry Ashton Ketchum, heir to Kanto's kingdom to bother you on such a beautiful afternoon, but I, Brock Harrison am asking for permission to-"

Ash begun to consider closing the door, but before he could open his mouth or move a muscle, Misty decided to take matters into her own hands."

"I do not know who or what you are," Misty forced up Brock from his knee sitting position and pushed him menacingly on his chest, ""However, you have nothing to do with Ash. I don't care who he was before. I found him and it means he is _mine_," she explained in a threatening tone.

Ash stood on the side and looked confused and understood nothing, but a small melting smile appeared on his lips. He remembered how Misty had been the one who found him that day, but he had never imagined that she saw him as "her possession".

"Umm.. Excuse me, but who are you to the young prince Ashton?" Brock asked with a calm tone, but with a little curiosity.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and this is my house, so if you want to talk to me-"

Brock's wrinkled forehead disappeared and he smiled an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but I'm not here because I want to talk to you, Miss Waterflower. I'm here to talk with our prince," Brock explained the inconvenient truth for the very angry teenager in front of him.

Ash frowned, but out of defeat and curiosity, he sighed. "What do you want to talk about, Brock?" asked Ash in a nasty tone when he said the man's name.

Brock stiffened and looked a little askance at the teenager in front of him. "I would like to talk to you." Ash looked at him a little bit suspiciously, but when he felt his female friend had linked arms with him, he sighed in defeat.

"Alone."

Immediately when Brock expressed his wish he received many unpleasant comments:

"I will never let you take Ash!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Certainly, you're some hired assassin who wants to kill or hurt him!"

"Pika!"

Brock stood in shock and heard allegations from this "Misty" and his Highness's faithful bodyguard Pikachu. Although Brock hadn't the ability to understand magical creatures like Ash, he couldn't tell what Pikachu was saying, but it sounded like his pika-words was a threat.

Ash cracked his foot irritably on the wooden floor. "_Unbelievable! Even now people believe that they can decide over me. I'm not a kid anymore and I can do what I want! I'm not a little knee-Eevee that does everything you want when you pull on the leash," _Ash thought angrily, clenching his fists.

Ash's friendly brown eyes suddenly began to change. Slowly, they changed to red. Ash took his hand on the side of the head and knew how everything was giddy, "**SHUT UP!"** Ash shouted angrily. Now his eyes were a mixture of brilliant blue, brown and a little blood red.

Misty and Brock especially looked surprised at the common practice of the boy in shock, but now the red and blue coloring had disappeared from his eyes, "Ash, wha-"

_"W-what was that?"_ asked Ash, curious himself. He put a hand on his throbbing head and smiled an apologetic smile

"I-I'm sorry, Brock, Misty and Pikachu. I don't know what got into me, b-but I'm sure it will never happen again," Ash said, excusing himself with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

Ash attempted to change the subject. "So Brock, what did you want to talk about alone?" asked Ash with an unfocused gaze, as his head was still not completely back to normal.

"Um, sure. I thought we could talk in the woods during sunset," Brock said. Ash and Pikachu raised an eyebrow. Brock could read his prince's eyes, and he could see what the boy and the mouse were thinking right now. "I don't mean it as a romantic evening or something like that. I remember you always said that you felt trapped in the castle, so I thought being out in the woods would make you feel more at home."

Ash smiled and nodded, "I understand Brock and thank you."

Everybody was surprised by Ash's sudden change from anger and suspicion to humble and polite. Pikachu reluctantly jumped from Ash's warm shoulder and searched for the brown eyes before Ash and Brock disappeared from sight.

* * *

Brock and Ash trudged deeper and deeper into the forest. Brock had to fight a little more not to fall, but Ash could walk in the woods without even being near to falling.

Brock looked behind him and saw how his little prince was not so small anymore:

**Flashback**

"_Your Highness!"_

"_Your Highness, where are you!"_

"_Please answer!"_

_Brock stood in the deepest part of the forest and searched for the little prince. When the brown-haired man had gotten the job as the prince's guard, he thought, "This will be easy. How much trouble can an angel cause?" However, he realized that this "innocent angel" was like a wild, magical creature: very disobedient._

_Then he suddenly heard a voice. Brock followed the voice, and then he found the runaway boy; but then his heart melted at what he saw. In front of him sat the prince with the forbidden book, reading it for all the different magical creatures around him. _

_"P-Pi-Pidgey is a friendly magical creature w-who loves seeds and human food," the little boy read for the bird who was sitting on his head._

_The young prince was looking in his little bag and took out a half-eaten sandwich. "Do you like jam sandwiches?" he asked. ... Ash saw how the sandwich slowly disappeared, but he had a big smile on his face. _

_Everybody shouted "yes" in their own language. Ash said, "I'm glad I delighted everyone." Pikachu looked up at Ash's face and smiled sadly. He stood up from his prone position on the boy's legs and gently licked his friend on the cheek. _

"_Pikachu pi Pikapi.."_

_Ash smiled and hugged his only real friend. "I love you too, buddy. I wish I could always be in the woods with you. All of you," Ash said._

**Flashback End**

""So Brock, what did you want to talk about?" asked Ash. He had a relaxed facial expression and chatted with an unusually calm tone.

Brock turned around and saw the fit teenager in front of him slowly become shorter and have a great gold crown appear on his head. The boy began to laugh and took up the crown again.

"Um, Brock?" Poof! The cute boy went away and a mature young man stood in front of Brock.

"Oh, sorry," Brock answered. Ash raised an eyebrow. He continued, "I just have to ask: are you our lost prince?"

Ash stiffened, but nodded and reluctantly said, "I was your prince before, but now I'm just Ash. The boy who lives with Misty and Pikachu. The boy who does not (or doesn't) need to be perfect. I'm just Ash. I'm not Ashton Ketchum, heir to Kanto's kingdom anymore."

Brock looked confused as the boy told him he is no longer Kanto's prince. He looked at the boy's eyes and could see that he was being really serious. Brock had thought that everything would be back to normal, but then he began to think of the horrible morning when he discovered that their prince was gone without a trace.

**Flashback**

_Brock walked down the hall towards Prince Ashton's bedroom. He looked impressed at all the beautiful, colorful paintings on the wall. One of his favorites was the one Ashton himself had painted. No one knew what the image represented, but the prince always said that he dreamed of a pink, flying magical creature._

_With a proud smile was the style clad guard walked forward with a smile on his face. He knocked gently on the door, but when no one said anything or not even a sound came from the room, Brock began to think and knocked a little harder on the wooden door._

_"Ashton, breakfast is ready!"_

_No answer.._

_"Cilan the chef has made a wonderful tomato soup for Pikachu and for you, he has made a delicious salad with everything you need to grow strong!"_

_Not a single word…_

…

…

"_Fish, meat, Miltank cheese and seven different vegetables."_

_Silence…_

_Brock frowned and looked both ways as if someone could eavesdrop. "Ash, please open the door."_

_However, when no response came from the room, Brock took hold of the handle and dragged it down, but he didn't even have to pull down the handle to get into the room. What was inside was what Brock would have never believed:_

_The prince's bed was unmade, half of the quilt lay on the floor and there were strange footprints all over the floor._

_Brock had immediately run out and saw the chariot marks on the ground. That was when he realized that their prince had been kidnapped. After the prince's kidnapping, Ash's "replacement" took over his place and didn't like any of them. _

**Flashback Ends**

"Ash, I beg you. Please think it over before you answer my question. You're enjoying your new life and I can understand that, but the rest of your kingdom is suffering from high taxes. It is (or it's) like that they are so poor that they have to move so that they can survive."

Ash looked surprised and hurt at Brock, "What do you mean? My father has taken care of his people for many years and everything has been good, what could be changed?"

"Giovanni."

* * *

"You will leave us Ash, just like that?"

"Pikaa..?"

I've said it several times. My decision is final and I will be gone for more than two months," the boy said sorrowfully before he went back up to his room.y question. You are (or you're) enjoying your new life and I can understand that, but the rest of your kingdom is suffering from high taxes. It is (or it's) like that they are so poor that they have to move so that they can survive."

* * *

Ash was in his underwear under the cold blanket and he let the tears flow. "I will never let you hurt someone again, Giovanni," Ash mumbled before he closed his eyes, dried tears appearing on his cheeks.

-oOo-

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"**

**"PIKAPIKA PIKACHU PI PIKAPI PIKACHU CHUU PIKAA!"**

"Mom.. Help?"

-oOo-

**BannanGodis: Okay.. This chapter was the worst I've done! Too much dialogue! Buut I updated and Now will (probably) the 'fun' / exciting part of the story to start! FINALLY! 3 But if you want You can really feel free to tell me about what will happen or maybe ****you can feel free to tell me about your favorite Animes ****(Yes, Anime dependent!) But my Tips to you about Anime is **_**Sword art online**__** (S1-2), **__**Black Cat**__**, **__**Blue Exorcist**__**, **__**Madan no Ou to Vanadis**_ _**and ofc my the one I follow right now **__**Owari no Seraph**_**. Watch it if you want, tell me what you think about them and give me some tips! :D Love you guys and I'm sorry for the long delay and this short and bad chapter!**

**And I'm really grateful to you **_**QUEENSPELLER67**_ **you for taking the time to correct my terrible English, honestly I'm ashamed that my English was so bad! Thank you! :) **


	9. The Calm Before The Storm

It was a foggy morning in Kanto's kingdom and while most slept in their beds and cuddled up in their warm duvets, in the Waterflower household, a young orange-haired girl was awake, sitting at the table. She looked at her glass of water. Her thoughts were still shaken by the news that her best friend would leave her and return to his royal life. Misty took a sip of the lukewarm water.

"Why can't Ash be selfish as all the other men?" Misty sighed with a small smile, "Maybe it's because the idiot/idiotic boy has won me over?" Thought Misty when she stood up and made a sandwich without butter

"How will things be here without Ash and Pikachu? First, Ash was totally useless to stay as 'an ordinary peasant', but he always fought with a smile on his face and made the hard life become a little better," she asked aloud.

Misty giggled and said, "I remember Pikachu always had that murderous look in his eyes. He didn't trust me and never let me stand close to Ash, but he soon warmed up to me and slowly began to show me a little trust."

Misty looked down at her feet and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to lose another family member, mom and dad," she whispered as she walked to the window and looked up at the hazy sky.

After Ash had gone to bed last night, Brock explained why he had been "forced" Ash to return to the life he hated:

"I understand that you are angry that I have to take His Highness back to the castle, but you must understand that his people need him. You might see him as your friend, but he has the responsibility to protect you and his people with love and justice," Brock explained with a smile as he tried to find a reasonable explanation. Unfortunately for him, he would be having a "battle" with Misty Waterflower.

"Ash already has a destiny," Misty cried as she angrily threw her arms around.

"He has a choice with what he wants to do. His fate shouldn't be decided just because he was born into the wrong family! Fate brought Ash and Pikachu to me and mom that day. Ash chose to stay with us, he wasn't forced to stay!" Misty finished

Brock looked in shock at the angry beauty and realized that he had misjudged the peasant. Brock had thought that she had been someone who had Ash as a prisoner, but now he saw Misty Waterflower in a new light.

"I am very sorry that I ruined your life, but His Hi- Ash knows what he must do and I hope you will say goodbye to him with a smile." Brock said before he went away.

"I hope you will say goodbye to him with a smile." The words echoed in Misty's head. She had been with Ash long enough to know that if she looked sad or cried, Ash would feel guilty and bad. She knew that Ash hated to leave her side and it would be difficult for him to leave.

Misty smiled a true smile and thought. "I'll give you a smile when we say goodbye even if I'm crying on the inside."

A hand touched her shoulder. "Mist, why are you sad?" asked a calm and anxious person behind Misty.

Misty knew that voice and she knew it was time to start acting. She turned and smiled a happy smile. "What do you mean, Ash? I'm alright," she said, her happy smile turning into a persuasive one. Ash frowned and grabbed Misty's hand.

"You're lying."

Misty looked into his brown eyes and became petrified, "Why does he have that effect on me?" Misty was thinking when she bit her lip.

Ash has always had the ability to see how Misty felt. He could read her like a book and it was impossible to hide anything when she looked into his beautiful eyes.

"You're lying, Mist." Misty tried to look away, but she could not. "When you lie, you have that smile and you always have your left hand clenched like a fist. You are trying to avoid my eyes because you are afraid that I will be able to see the loneliness in your eyes," Ash said. He released her hand and smiled.

"You need not to be worried about me, Mist. I want this and I want to be able to protect those I care about," Ash said. He assured her when he smiled a goofy smile before he walked away.

Misty put a hand against her chest and could feel her heart beat faster. "Protect those you care about?" she whispered while her face turned pink.

* * *

Far away from the beautiful kingdom, inside the deepest forests, there were two people riding on opposite Rapidash. Anyone who was at the front kept a dusty map. On the trees, there are lots of different ad pieces with various men and women's faces on them.

The two people wearing cloaks flew around as they wished. The Rapidash whinnied and tried to run from this dark forest. The only things that went into this forest were suicidal people, refugees, and the worst criminal in the entire Kanto region. The two people rode between the dead trees until they saw a run-down little house.

The blonde-haired woman and the green-haired man got off their horses and tied them to a tree. They went into the house and saw a bloody fight.

A man who wore a black cloak to hide his identity held a man in a very uncomfortable position. The man held a knife to the neck of a muscular man.

"I will say this one more time," the masked man said when he pulled the knife closer to the man's throat. "Where is my money?"

"I-I don't have it. Please, I have a family and a pregnant wi," the masked man cut a straight stretch of the man's throat and let his body fall. All the criminals looked uninterested at the man and soon started to drink their beer again.

Cassidy and Butch stared in shock, but reluctantly went to the table where the bloody man's body was. The man looked up at them with a cold glance and pulled a knife from his boots.

"What do you want?"

"Are you James? The man who killed the king and queen's three year old son?" James took off his hood and looked at the two strangers with a little more interest.

"If I told you I was him, what would you say?"

Cassidy and Butch looked at each other and nodded. Butch took out a bag and pulled out a red book. "We would like to ask you to do a small job for us and getting a large sum of money in return," Butch said with a challenging tone as he gave James a sack of coins.

James took the bag and opened it. "So what can I do for you?" he said.

Cassidy opened the book and showed him a picture of a blue crystal. "We've heard rumors that you never leave any trace behind you when you have 'fixed' someone. We want you to bring a boy to us alive," she said.

"I have a feeling that this boy is something special, am I wrong?" Said The criminal man.

"He is the missing link between us and world domination." Explained Butch for James, James nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"A hundred years ago, when some special people first learned to use aura from studying Lucario, a prodigy was born and his name was Aaron. He learned to control the aura at a young age and he was the strongest of them all. The years went by and more and more common for some to follow Aaron's footsteps, but one of his best students disappeared suddenly one day. Years passed and peace continued in the world, but one day, the missing student returned. His name was Ankoku. Ankoku had completely changed, around his neck, he wore a red crystal. He used the crystal to kill the aura guardians. A war formed between normal humans and aura guardians. Those who wanted to clean the world from the aura guardians called themselves 'The Immortal Shadows." Butch began to tell the story of Aura's history.

"During the time when the war was occurring, Aaron's wife gave birth to a healthy little boy. The Immortal Shadows found Aaron's wife and killed her, but Aaron and his newborn son had managed to escape. Using his aura, Aaron managed to elicit the magical creature Mew and ask a favor. Mew sent Aaron's son into the future where he believed his son would be safe." The speaker continued.

"A few weeks later, Aaron was captured by The Immortal Shadows and was taken to their leader, Ankoku. Ankoku's plan was to take over the world, but to do that, he needed an aura that was strong enough to fill The Crystal of Aura, but Aaron refused. Aaron was killed and Ankoku kept himself hidden." Butch took a sip of the beer he had ordered and continued.

"Several years later, he found the truth about why Aaron had allowed himself to be killed so easily. Ankoku began his search for the last aura guardian. The years passed, but he could not find the boy. That's when he figured out that the boy had been sent into the future. Ankoku wrote this book to anyone who would be able to finish his dream: killing all the aura guardians." Said Butch, having told the summary of the entire thick book.

"We want the boy because he is Aaron's son and our key to achieving our master's dream."

"I accepted the job, but I must know this about him: what his name is, appearance, where he is, those he holds dear and if there's anything you know that I can use to my advantage," James said as he pushed away his empty glass.

"His name is Ash, but you know him better as the missing prince Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. He has black hair, tanned skin, his birthmark is two lightning bolt-like lines; one on each cheek. Whoever is closest to him is his Pikachu and he is hiding somewhere in Cerulean City. We think he stays at ex-spy John Waterflower's house. We have recently seen that he's been around Ashton Ketchum's bodyguard Brock," Butch or Cassidy answered. James grinned.

"When do you want the boy?"

"Within half a month,"

James nodded and made a hand motion to Cassidy and Butch to leave. Butch and Cassidy nodded and left. James ordered another glass of beer.

He took out a cigarette and blew the smoke out. "This will become fun," James said in a pleased tone when he breathed in the dangerous smoke.

* * *

**Just so you know when Misty said "Why cann't Ash be selfish as other men" so I didn't mean that all men are selfish, just so you know so you don't think I have any hatred towards them. In any case, what did you about the chapter? I liked the beginning between Ash and Misty and "Aura's Back Story", but I didn't like so much when Cassidy and Butch went into the house. Tell me what you think, buut today had I actually the urge to write! (y)! I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it was so short.. Love you guys and I hope you will continue to follow this story! :D**

**Ps: (Anime loveers) Is there any of you who have seen 07-GHOST ? If you have done it, is there any chance that you know where to find seasong 2? PLZ TELL ME! :-)**

**And I'm really grateful to you QUEENSPELLER67 you for taking the time to correct my terrible English! :)**


End file.
